Meet The IRS
by Noodle12
Summary: What happens when 3 specific girls are sent to a war filled with 18 men, two teams, and prejudiced team mates? Meet the Rager, a girl who is easily angered. The Idler,a girl who does absolutely nothing. And the Spaz, a girl with ADHD who is very...unique.
1. Meet The Rager

**Hello, I'm Noodle12 and this is my first TF2 fanfic. I have some characters that I wanted to try out and see what all of you think so...yeah, I hope you enjoy and stay tuned, I s'pose. ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Fuckin' stupid Goddamn cocksuckin' filthy mutant <em>bitch!<em> How the hell did she get in? Why didn't they pick me? Y'know, I got _all_ the qualifications, and what does she got? Huh? She's got huge breasts, sure, and the freakin' smallest waist in history...not to mention her beautiful long and flowing blonde hair and bright freakin' blue eyes with the snazzy black sailor dress with that stupid fancy collar and those spiffy freakin' sunglasses and the boots. The freakin' pearly white boots that made the coach cringe! How the hell did she end up so perfect while I sit here with my curveless body and ratty dark brown hair and dark brown eyes and my pale-ass Irish skin with my flat chest and fat ass! She can't even move with a bust like that! When she ran, her breasts would bounce all over the freakin' place! _I had to cover my eyes!_ I'm tellin' ya, Ma, it's _her_ popularity and _her_ body that got her the freakin' spot! It ain't fair! Fuckin' _bitch!_" Rhonda screamed as she walked through the front door of her house, slamming it and walking to the kitchen where her mother, Lisa, was wearing her favourite apron titled "#1 GAL" while stirring a pot of stew. Lisa rolled her eyes and scoffed, listening to her daughter's heavily accented voice go on and on about her track and field try outs.

"Baby, there'll be another chance next year-"

"NO THERE WON'T, MA! It's freakin' SPRING! Not even that! It's freakin' May! I've got 'til June, that's next month! And once that time comes, I'm freakin' outta here! I'm a freakin' senior, and my high school life hasn't gone too well, especially since Shawn left. S'not like I loved him or anything, but hell Ma, he was my best friend since preschool, and I helped him with all o' his middle school crushes and homework and everythin'. We would race together all the time and always partner up in gym class and shit like that. But since he ran away in 8th grade, life's been pretty rough. I don't even know where he is...Hell, I don't even now if he's alive... 'Sides, y'know that the championship costs money! People from all over are gonna be payin' loads o' cash to see the best runners and gymnists out there, and I'm not gonna be in it! I'm so good, who knows how much money I coulda earned? Now how am I s'possed to get my college dorms and shit? This was my chance, Ma! And fuckin' Wanda Perry took it from me! How am I s'posed to deal with this news at school, now? People are gonna be talkin' 'bout how the unpopular twerp Rhonda Gillis didn't even make the Track and Field session. S'just not fuckin' fair!" Rhonda slammed her fist on the surface of the dinner table and immediately clutched at it for a moment before hiding it behind her back so her mother wouldn't see the redness of it already.

Lisa turned around and put a hand to her daughter's dirt-covered cheek. She could see small tears ready to fall from her lovely brown eyes and sighed. She put a hand in her apron's pocket and slowly began to pull something out.

"M-Ma...? Is that..._Is that...!_-" Rhonda was interrupted by her mothers oppostie hand covering her mouth.

"Shh shh shh! I got these for you as a special present. I know you've had a tough year and I know you miss your friend. Shawn Mars was a lovely young boy and I understand how close you were, but you can't go on being depressed all the time as you finish your final year of highschool. Don't worry, baby, you'll find another way to make some money, but 'til then...you just relax and try to enjoy what you've already got." Lisa removed two white thin slips of paper with names and dates printed on the side of them. Rhonda's eyes widened and she finally let her tears slip from her eyes as her scowl turned into the biggest most beautiful smile that she had shown in 4 years. She squealed and grabbed the slips of paper and quickly hugged them to her chest before pouncing excitedly on her mother.

"I LOVE YA, MA! Oh my God! Oh my- FREAKIN' RED SOX TICKETS! OH MY GOD! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Lisa began to laugh as she wiped the tears from her daughter's face.

"Ok, ok, now calm down. Unfortunately, as much as I love it here in Boston and as much as I love the Sox, I can't stand all the noise, so, you might wanna try to find someone else to go with, alright?" she said. Rhonda nodded her head quickly and pecked her mother on the cheek and ran upstairs to her room.

"Remember, baby, that game isn't 'til next month, so, calm down and be patient, alright?" Lisa called up the stairs.

"I GOT IT, MA!" Rhonda yelled and slammed her door shut. Squeals and the sounds of moving bed springs could be heard from the kitchen. Lisa smirked and shook her head.

"I swear, it's almost as easy to make that girl happy as it is to make her upset..." Lisa went back to her cooking after turning on the radio.

"That girl's gotta remember that we ain't in the 70's or the 80's or the 90's...we're in the 60's, and some people aren't too happy about her being so serious about doing such boyish things...She'd better stay outta trouble or else we'll both get the penalty..." Lisa mumbled to herself as she stirred.

Oh, what a wonderful day this was turning out to be. 


	2. Meet The Rager Pt 2

**Hello, me again. So, I hope you all liked the first chapter. Here's the next one, so please enjoy. ;)**

* * *

><p>ONE MONTH LATER:<p>

"Ma, I'm home." Rhonda sluggishly walked through her front door and kicked it shut with her foot. She walked to the kitchen, as usual, to find her mother drinking coffee.

"Hello honey. Do ya have any homework?"

"Nah, I did it during free period."

"Well, good."

There was an akward silence between them. Rhonda scratched her neck while her mother blew gently on the contents of the cup in her hands.

"So, uh, Ma. I saw a poster today."

"A poster?"

"Mmmm...yeah, or a flyer. Whatever ya wanna call it."

"So what's so interesting about this poster, may I ask?"

"Well...it said 'HIRING' on it. And the pay is good."

"Kay, so, you saw a poster somewhere with the word 'HIRING' on it and a big number, and you want my permission to apply, yes?"

Rhonda nodded her head.

Lisa pursed her lips. She closed her eyes and slowly breathed through her nose, exhaling loudly. She opened her eyes and gave her daughter a solemn look.

"The answer is no."

"But Ma-"

"No 'buts'! Don't you understand how dangerous this could be? It could be some psycopath trying to get some lonely bastard to come to whatever adress was on the damn thing. Next thing ya know, ya walk in, and you're dead! The answer is no."

"But Ma! There was an adress and the pay is _great!_All ya gotta do is go to the place and sign the contract, and the train'll pick ya up and take ya there. I think there are phones wherever this place is, so I'll be able to call ya whenever I want! They pay ya, like, $250.00 per week! Ain't that great?"

"And if ya really decide to do this, you'll be leavin' me! And your life that ya have here! Is that what ya want? Do ya really wanna give up what ya have all for some stupid job that might not even be true?"

Rhonda paused and looked at her mother. A short silence fell between them. After piecing together what she was gonna say, she looked at her mother, her eyes glittering.

"Shawn did it. He left home and never looked back. Never said a word. I could do the same. If my best friend could deal with leaving his life behind to go do whatever it is that he wanted to do, I could definately do the same."

Lisa gave her daughter a pleading look, but realized that Rhonda had made up her mind. With a heavy sigh, she placed her hands over Rhonda's.

"Just please...be careful. And if your really willing to give up everything, give me those tickets back, I'll give 'em to someone else." Rhonda sighed and nodded. She went upstairs and got the tickets. She gave them to her mother.

"Kay, so, the adress is 250 Pleasant Street in Brookline. That's like, what, 10 minutes from here, right?" Rhonda asked. Her mother nodded.

"Baby, I'm going to pack your bags for you, alright. When are you leaving?" Lisa asked.

"Well, if I go to apply right now, I'll be gone by tomorrow, probably. They said the train ride to the place would probably be around a week, considering their pickin' up other people who applied." Rhonda replied.

"...Alright. Go on. Get outta here. Be back soon, though, ya hear me?"

"I hear ya, Ma. Love ya."

"Mmmhhmm."

Rhonda gave her mother one last look as she walked to the front door. Her mother made her way up the stairs.

As Rhonda stepped out the front door, she covered her arms. Just as she had stepped outside, there was this huge sweep of Spring air that caught her unexpectedly and made her shiver.

Well, time to get moving.

* * *

><p>She walked around Brookline, trying to remember the proper route. She hadn't been this far in ages. There was this old library she used to go to back in Middle School, but since the High School was so far away, she stopped coming. She hadn't been here in about 4 or 5 years.<p>

When she finally found the building, she pulled the flyer out of her pocket and tried to find which office she was to look for. The first office, 1A. She walked through the lobby and went down the first hallway to the right. She found the office and knocked on the door. There was a long silence. Just when she was actually about to believe what her mother had said, the door slowly opened. A tall, slim woman with cold eyes and a large head of hair who looked to be in her 50's or 60's had answered the door.

"Yes?" said the woman.

Rhonda was surprised, but she tried to make herself look serious. She cleared her throat and stood up straight.

"Ahem, erm, hello... I'm here for the, um, job application."

"What job application?" asked the woman.

"Erm..._this_job application...?" Rhonda pulled out the flyer and handed it to the woman. The woman's eyes scanned through the paper, and her scowl turned into a devious smile.

"Oh..._this one..._" said the woman.

"Er, yeah, that one." Rhonda said. Was it just her, or did something already seem wrong?

"Forgive me, my dear, for not introducing myself. I am Ms. Pauling. How do you do?" Ms. Pauling stuck out her hand, which Rhonda hesitantly took.

"Er, good...? I'm Rhonda...Rhonda Gillis. I live here- well, not _here_ here, but, um, _around_here..." Rhonda mentally cursed herself for sounding so stupid.

Ms. Pauling smiled at her and beckoned her to come in. Rhonda followed her inside and shut the door. There was a round table with a dim light hanging above it. They both sat down. There was a long slip of paper and a pen already there.

"Alright. Let's get down to buisiness. So, what class are you applying for?" Ms. Pauling asked her.

"What?" Rhonda asked.

"I mean, alright, let's try this a different way...perhaps...the Administrator would like a few _new_classes...she is a female after all..." Ms. Pauling had begun to mumble to herself.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Now, tell me something about your personality."

"Er, okay...well, I've been told I get angry very easily, like, _really _easily. And I guess that's a problem 'cause once I get angry, it's kinda hard for me to calm down, in certain situations, so, for example, if this were an application for the army or the war, which it's probably not, but if it was, y'know, I'd consider myself one of the fighters who goes upfront. Y'know, 'cause, like I said, once I start, I can't stop, and I turn into some kinda killin' machine. I nearly killed a guy last month for spreadin' a rumor 'bout me. But anyway, yeah, if I were to describe myself as a fighter, I'd say I'd be at the front of the team, ya get me?"

Ms. Pauling gave Rhonda a smile that sent chills down her spine.

"So...you would consider yourself Offense...? Lovely..." Ms. Pauling made some marks and wrote some things on the paper. Rhonda couldn't read them, though, because Ms. Pauling's arm was blocking the paper.

"What else?" Ms. Pauling asked.

"Er, well, if I'm not pumped up or anything or if I'm not upset, I'm very sensitive. So, I guess verbal and physical abuse ain't too good- Hey, wait, what are these questions for, anyway? Isn't this just a regular job application?" asked Rhonda.

Ms. Pauling smirked and shook her head.

"No questions answered until the application has been filled out. Now, I have signed you as a new class. You will be known as the Rager and you will be on Offense. So, you will be at the train station at 7:00 sharp. I shall sign you up and the train will arrive. Do not get on just any train, however, you must only board the train with the initials T.F. and a bright deep blue streak across it, understand? You will be further questioned within one week."

Ms. Pauling gave Rhonda the pen. She grabbed it and, after a moment of thought, signed at the bottom of the page. She gave her the pen back.

"I still don't understand what all of this means..." Rhonda said, giving a nervous look. Ms. Pauling stood and grabbed Rhonda by the shoulders, pushing her to the door.

"Yes yes yes, it was wonderful doing buisiness with you. Good evening, miss Gillis, I shall see you in 7 days." With that, Rhonda was roughly pushed out of the room. She looked back to see the door slammed in her face. She sighed and scratched her head before making her way back home.

* * *

><p>Rhonda walked in to find two suitcases filled with a bunch of her belongings, and the radio in the kitchen was turned up all the way. There was a bottle of wine on the kitchen counter, and Lisa was sitting, singing along to the music.<p>

_"My folks were always putting him down (down, down)_

They said he came from the wrong side of town (What'cha mean when ya say he came from the wrong side o' town?)

They told me he was bad...

But I knew he was sad...

That's why I fell for-

The leader of the pack!"

Rhonda sighed. She walked over to her hopefully-sober-enough mother and took the empty wine glass from her hand. She put it in the sink. She popped the cover to the wine bottle back on, and put it in the cabinet. Thank God her mother didn't object. She walked over to her mother and pecked her on the cheek. She could smell the alcohol on her.

"C'mon, Ma. Bedtime."

"Oh, honey, I'm n-not sleepy. Maybe later."

"No, Ma. _Now."_

"Oh...okie dokie...j-just lemme...lemme...get up..."

Rhonda helped her mother stand and walked her up the stairs. She decided to make her mother comfortable so she stripped her down and gave her a comfortable long sleeved night gown. She got the bed ready, and helped Lisa lie down. She pecked her one more time and shook her head.

"You better not drink while I'm gone." she said. She heard her mother giggle lightly before falling asleep. Rhonda walked to the door and turned off the lights. She looked back at her mother.

"Love ya so much, Ma. G'night." Rhonda closed the door and got herself ready for bed.

* * *

><p>"RHONNIE! YA BETTER GET DOWN 'ERE! I'VE GOT A HANGOVER AND I'M NOT HAPPY ABOUT IT! GET DRESSED, YA GOTTA LEAVE SOON!"<p>

Rhonda nearly fell off of the bed at the volume of her mother's voice. She got up and stretched for a minute before yawning and fixing her hair. She changed into a dark red tank top and blue shorts. She paused, then yelled to her mother.

"Ma! Ya packed me some extra clothes, right?"

"I packed you ALL OF YOUR CLOTHES!"

"...You did?"

"YES!"

Rhonda looked in her closet and realized that the rest of her clothes were, in fact, gone. She stepped back, and put on her sneakers. She then went downstairs.

"Ma, what time is it?" Rhonda said as she grabbed her glass of orange juice from the table and began to sip.

"6:50"

Rhonda did a spit take and began to cough. Her eyes widened as she looked at her mother.

"WHAT!"

"6:50"

"I _heard_ya the first time! God, freakin' great! Just great. Sorry Ma. I gotta run. Fuckin' 6:50...jeez..." Rhonda walked over to her mother and pecked her on the cheek, hugging her one last time.

"I love ya Ma."

"I love you too. Now get lost. Mommy's tired and hungover."

"Jeez, I get it. I'm goin'."

"Call me when you get there."

"I will."

"Don't get hurt."

"I'll be fuckin' _fine_, Ma! Calm the hell down! Jeez, g'bye!" Lisa smirked as she watched her daughter clumsily grab her suitcase and run out the door. She heard a long line of curses afterwards.

"Pft, dumbass forgot about the stairs..." Lisa laughed.

"OUCH! FUCKIN' STAIRS! JEEZ!" Rhonda yelled from outside.

She ran to the train station as fast as she could. When she ran out of breath once she made it to the station, however, the train had arrived. With her last breath, she ran inside the back of the train and collapsed. She hadn't trained since last month, since she had no championship to work for. If she could get tired from just running to the train station, she was gonna have to work very, _very_hard.

"Fuckin'...damn...train..." she gasped.

She felt the train begin to move, and just decided to continue to lie there. The breeze from the open door made her feel relaxed. So, submitting to her thoughts, she decided to catch up on the rest of her sleep.

This was gonna be a long ride, after all. 

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you all enjoyed. And in case you didn't know or didn't understand, this story is called Meet The I.R.S. because it means Meet The Idler. Rager. Spaz.<strong>

**So...yeah...**

**Please review! ;D**


	3. Meet The Idler

**Hello, me again. Enjoy ;D**

* * *

><p>"Toni Jean Fiztroy, I am <em>warning <em>you, if you do not respond to me in _au-di-ble words_ you will be grounded for life!" 21 year old Toni Fitzroy's mother, Jude, yelled at her daughter at the top of her lungs. Toni rolled her eyeliner covered eyes as she continued to flip through the page in her book. Her mother had asked her where she had been for the past few hours, and Toni was _not_ going to give in to her mother's words and literally _speak _to her. Oh no. She had stopped speaking. She hardly ever did it, unless she was literally thrown off the edge of her emotional stability. She thought it was pointless. She had no friends to speak to, and her mother was a bitch. Why would she need to speak anymore? Her teachers never exactly had a problem with it, but her class participation grades would be 0's in every class but Music, P.E., and Art. She didn't understand why she should care about being grounded. She barely had anything. Who cares about a college dropout anyway? She couldn't afford it. That was the reason why she was gone all day.

There had been this flyer about some job application, and she thought that the pay was good, so she agreed. She had followed the adress and went through a few procedures that had ticked her off. Mainly because there was hardly enough extra paper to write her answers on. She had to write on her hands and arms! But at least the lady-what's-her-face understood enough and copied off her answers onto the longest piece of paper. Then she had signed it and got thrown out. Now she had to get ready to leave home at 6:00 am because the closest train station was an hour away.

Toni stood up and ignored her mother, walking to her bedroom.

"Alright, you asked for it. Your grounded! Your grounded for as long as you continue to live here, you ungrateful mute-y brat!" Jude yelled.

Toni went under the covers of her bed and let precious sleep take over her.

It was only 7:00 pm.

* * *

><p>At 5:00 am Toni woke up, and she pulled a large suitcase out from under her bed. She had hidden it so her mother wouldn't find it and question her about <em>that, <em>too. She didn't bother doing her hair, and she had slept with her eyeliner on, already. So, she tip-toed out of the front door, leaving no trace behind except for her messy room.

She stopped at a small bakery and bought a muffin. Then she bought a glass of Hibiscus Iced-Tea. She waited for an hour and a half. She had already made her way to the train station. When the blue-streaked train had arrived, she grabbed her things and stepped into the first cart. She sat on the floor and found a light stone. She made a tally mark on the wall next to her and reached inside her suitcase for her favourite book.

Who knows how long this ride was gonna take?

* * *

><p><strong>Hope ya liked it! I'm gonna head to bed before I fall asleep on this keyboard. ;)<strong>


	4. Meet The Idler Pt 2

**Hello, me again. Enjoy ;D**

* * *

><p>"Hey...hey, wake up, will ya?" Toni felt herself being nudged and when she opened her eyes, she realized she had fallen asleep while reading. She looked over to where that voice was coming from and found herself eye-to-eye with a pale skinned brown haired and brown eyed girl who looked to be a bit younger than her. Toni eyed up the girl for a moment. She was wearing a red tank top and blue shorts and some grey sneakers. Toni also noticed that the girl had an accent...it was much different from her own voice. It was almost hard to remember her own voice, now. How long had it been since she <em>really <em>spoke? About 4 or...5 years, perhaps? Her Russian/German/French accent probably wasn't even there, anymore. Sometimes she thought her name was...odd, weird, different...

Imagine having a Russian mother (who had a French mother and a Russian father) and a German father (who had a French father and a German mother) and having such a weird last name. Fitz-roy? It sounded so..._not _like what she was...Not to mention the weird _first _name...Toni? What kind of a name was that for a European like her? She also wondered why her mother didn't have an accent...Not to mention how she learned English so quickly... What would she sound like now, after so many years of not speaking (besides the 3 outbursts she had had during those years)? Would her voice be pretty? Would she have an accent? Would she sound demonic? Would her voice be un-feminine?

Wait. Wait a moment. Since when did she start _caring? _Since when did she-

"HEY! Emo-chick! You listenin' or what? I'm tryin' to talk to ya! Pft, great, now I gotta start over 'cause ya weren't payin' attention." The Bostonian accented girl seemed to be getting annoyed with her. Toni had almost forgotten she was there. She had, once again, become lost in her own thoughts.

"Jeez, girl, pay attention. Anyway, when I first walked in here, I barely noticed ya! Haha, s'like ya were invisible or somethin'. But, I'm surprised ya didn't wake up when I tripped over ya. Anyway, s'probably nothin'...unless it happens again...Anyhow, I'm Rhonda...Rhonda Gillis...I'm from Boston, Massachusetts. And you probably just got on yesterday or so, eh? 'Cause I remember the train stoppin'...but my eyes were still a bit iffy 'cause I was sleepin'...but, yeah...So, anyway, what's yo' name?" Rhonda said.

Toni blinked for a moment before inhaling and biting her tongue. She almost felt this..._urge _to speak. But she couldn't...she wouldn't!

"MmmMmmMphhphryyyy!" Toni tried to speak but the minute she did, her hand flew over her mouth, muffling her words. Thank God. She was _not _going to give in to speaking. Not now, not ever!

"What was that? C'mon, speak up!" Rhonda said. Toni shook her head and pointed to herself. Rhonda did her best to try to understand.

"You...?" Rhonda guessed. Toni nodded her head. She then made a 'no' sign by waving her hands.

"No...?" Rhonda guessed again. Toni made a 'close' gesture by waving her hand to the side.

"Hang on, lemme try again. Won't? Not? Nay? Don't?" Rhonda called out words. At "Don't", Toni nodded her head.

"You...don't...?" Rhonda said. Toni nodded. Finally, she pointed to her mouth and made a talking motion with her other hand by opening and closing it.

"Talk?" Rhonda guessed. Meh, close enough.

Toni nodded her head and then gave Rhonda a thumbs up. Rhonda looked pleased, but then she looked confused.

"You don't talk? Why not?"

Toni should've guessed this question was coming. She sighed, and tried her best to make a gesture that Rhonda could understand.

"Oh, if ya don't wanna talk-well, ya don't talk but, well, ya get what I mean. It's ok. I get it...I think." Rhonda said.

Toni made a gesture so that Rhonda would speak more about herself. Rhonda pointed to herself in a questioning way, and Toni nodded.

"Me? Ya want me to talk some more? Ok. Well, let's see. I'm 19 1/2 years old. I'm from Boston, as I mentioned before. I'm an awesome runner and gymnist, I get angry _very_ easily, and when I'm not excited or anything like that, I'm very sensitive. Like, even a _pinch_ could bother me. S'really weird. Hmm, what else. Oh! I hate makeup and all that other girly shit, no offense, and I hate girls who use their bodies to get what they want. Ooh, and also, I..." Rhonda went on, talking non-stop. And for some reason, Toni was ok with that. She leaned back and listened to her new..._friend _go on about herself.

"Oh, hey, ya know what? Since I don't know your real name, Imma call ya "Mutie". Like it? I know, right? S'awesome name, 'cause I made it up, of course. Anyway, as I was saying..." Rhonda went on again while Toni silently giggled at her new nickname.

Maybe this ride wouldn't be so bad, after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, please. ;) Thanks for readin'!<strong>


	5. Meet The Spaz

**Hello, me again. Enjoy ;D**

* * *

><p>"Hey hey hey! What're ya doin'? Ya said, 'Take a seat', lady, so I took a seat! I don't get what yer problem is!" A tanned freckled girl with large brownhazel eyes and dark brown curly hair was being pulled by Ms. Pauling as she stood at the exit of the building while she held onto one of the shiny blue chairs from the inside of the room.

"Young lady, I meant that you should come inside and _sit down! _I didn't mean for you to _literally _take a seat." Ms. Pauling sighed as she rubbed her temples. This one was going to be more difficult than the others...

"Well, I mean, ya coulda just _said _that. Pft, I'm a very literal person, you know. Come on, let's go sit, and take a chill pill while yer at it, mmkay?" The girl walked back inside the office and over to the small round table in the middle of the room and put the chair down before sitting in it. Ms. Pauling walked over and sat down while inhaling deeply. She exhaled and rubbed her forehead.

"Alright, miss, why don't you start with your name?" She said to the girl.

"I dunno. Why don't I?" The girl asked. She began to bounce her legs up and down in the chair in an excited motion while she looked all around the room, everywhere except at Ms. Pauling.

"No, I mean...ugh. Please tell me your name." Ms. Pauling said.

"Oh, alright. I'm Alicia Nascimento. I'm 20 years old. I'll be 21 next February, by the way. Uh, and I-"

"That's enough, for now, thank you. Now why did you sign up for this? Why should I hire you?"

"Uh, 'cause I'm cool, funny, smart, and I can do absolutely everything...as long as it's either in a beaker or it's something I can jump on. Or punch. Or-"

"Wait, by "in a beaker", are you implying that you are rather skilled when it comes to science and chemistry?" Ms. Pauling asked her.

"Uh, yeah, sure, whatever. Besides, I'm also good at dancing, and I like singing, though I suck. Haha, and I can do anything as long as it involves my hands and/or feet. Plus, I love to build stuff! I've built a few robots before. But I couldn't afford batteries once I left home, so they all broke. Oh, and I also love to play piano and-"

"Wait, wait, wait, you _left _home-"

"Quit interuptin' me!" Alicia objected.

"Wait a moment, you left home?"

"You bet."

"Why?"

"Erm...that's a long story..."

"I've got plenty of time." Ms. Pauling insisted.

Alicia sighed. "Alright...it all started in second grade..."

* * *

><p>"I see, well, thank you very much for sharing that. It was a very brave...and <em>stupid<em>decision to leave your home, but well, I guess we all make those mistakes. I understand the cause, though, do not worry. Though...I suggest you let the person with the highest authority know of this situation once you get to your destination." Ms. Pauling said.

"Really? Do I have to? 'Cause it was a long time ago-"

"Yes, you do. Now, before I forget, I shall mark you down based on your personality. From what I've heard, you lived in Brazil for a short amount of time, then moved here to Texas. Then you left home at the end of middle school, you have ADHD and you cannot sit still, you are over emotional and it takes very little to make you upset or pleased. You are very sensitive, and yet you should not be classified as SUPPORT. You will be ranked as DEFENSE and you shall be known as Spaz. The people who will be working with you _do_have the option to adress you with your real name, but considering it will probably end up being the only real part of you left, I'd advise against it. Though, then again, the others didn't really listen to me. You are talented with your hands and feet, you can build, repair, and experiment with chemicals, machines, etc. Your BLU lined train will arrive at 7:00 sharp tomorrow morning. I'd suggest you'd run if you want to catch your train." Ms. Pauling said.

"Got it. Besides, I can live anywhere I want." Alicia said.

"Hmmmm, I'm surprised that, despite your history, you smell rather pleasant and do not seem to have some of the many expected flaws in your appearance." Ms. Pauling commented.

"Er, thanks, I think..." Alicia said.

"Yes, well, now sign here, here and here." Ms. Pauling pointed on the paper and Alicia signed it accordingly.

"Well, Miss Nascimento, I do beleive that this went better than I expected. Allow me to show you the door."

"Pft, no thanks. I _know _where the door is." Alicia walked over to the door and opened it, ignoring Ms. Paulings audible sighs and groans, and left the building.

* * *

><p>Alicia had stayed at the perfect spot for the night. She had found this quiet looking little train station and lay down right in front of the tracks. She woke up to the sound of a train whistle blowing loudly. She got up lazily and saw that this train had a bright BLU line on it, so she stumbled aboard and lay on the floor of the cart she was in. She heard another voice nearby, but she was too tired to really acknowledge it. She let sleep wash over her once again as she felt the train begin to move.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Mutie, get over here! There's a new girl aboard!" Rhonda called over her silent friend as Toni finished making another tally mark on the wall. It was Friday, and the last of the crew had arrived. Rhonda sensed that they were definately near their destination. Toni walked over to her Bostonian friend as Rhonda began to poke the tanned sleeping girl in front of them. Toni prodded Rhonda's shoulder in annoyance so that she would stop poking the new arrival, but that only boosted Rhonda's confidence. Toni blinked and pulled of an expressionless face as she shoved Rhonda out of the way and leaned down so that her face was almost touching the girl's face. She brushed the other girl's hair back and found her tiny little ear. She moved closer, and gently blew.<p>

All of a sudden, Toni moved back just in time to avoid having her head collide with the now awake tanned girl's head. The girl screamed and stared at Toni while the foreign girl held a poker face. Rhonda was holding her stomache from laughing too hard at the new girl's reaction while now recieving a glare from the newbie.

"What the hell do ya think yer doin'?" She roared. Rhonda had tried to calm down enough to answer.

"Well, you sleep like the dead, so it's kinda hard to wake ya up, noob." Rhonda held her head high while looking down at the tanned girl.

"Well, it ain't my fault! I don't get much sleep. I mean, s'not like I have a bed anymore. Do you have any idea how uncomfortable the ground is?" The girl said.

"Hold it, we didn't mean ya any harm, aigh't? We just wanted to introduce ourselves." Rhonda said. Toni didn't make any motion to show her acknowledgement.

"Kay...I'm Alicia...Alicia Nasicmento...who're you?" Alicia asked.

"The name's Rhonda Gillis, nice to meet'cha. That emo girl over there is...well, actually, she don't speak, so I dunno her real name, but I call 'er Mutie. She's pretty nice for someone who doesn't speak."

"Like, nothin' at all?" Alicia asked, eyeing up Toni as she waved slightly while holding her poker face.

"Not a bit." Rhonda replied.

"Huh...so, you guys signed up for the same job application as me, yeah?"

"You bet. I'm pretty sure we're close by, so...yeah..." Rhonda said.

"Ya know, normally, women aren't offered jobs..."

"That's what my Ma said, too."

"No kiddin'...where're ya from, Ronnie?" Alicia asked.

"Boston, Massachusetts. You?"

"Flower Mound, Texas." Alicia responded.

"Coolness. I wish I knew where Mutie was from though." Rhonda said, glancing at Toni, who had just started to reread her book for the umpteenth time.

"Ah well...wanna go try to find somethin' to do on this borin' old train? Me and Mutie have been on here since Monday." Rhonda said.

"Wow, ok, sure." Alicia said.

"Hey, tell me more 'bout yourself." Rhonda said as she and Alicia began to walk towards the other carts in the train.

"I will, if you reciprocate."

"Uh, sure, whatever that means..." And so, they walked off. Sharing information with each other. Toni glanced at them and sighed, shaking her head.

For some reason...she had the strangest urge to speak...Oh well, she decided to shake off that feeling and continue to read her book.

They were close, after all.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I know, don't worry, you'll get to hear Alicia's past later. Just wait, I'm pretty sure that if I get enough reviews, I'll make the next chapter the Arrival. So...yeah, keep those reviews comin'! ;D<strong>

-Noodle12


	6. The Arrival

**Hello. Enjoy ;D**

* * *

><p>"Hey! Wait a second, is that it! 'Ey, Al, get out o' the way!" Rhonda shouted as the spaztic girl was trying to get a better view out of the train cart.<p>

"No way. I wanna see! Lemme see. Get the hell outta my way, I wanna see it." Alicia was pushing against Rhonda. And just as she thought she was gonna be able to get the full view, they were both pushed out of the way by Toni.

Toni was about to open her mouth to speak, but then she realized what she was about to do and her eyes widened as her hand flew over her mouth. Both Rhonda and Alicia stared at her, confused. Toni shook her head, and pointed to the oncoming building. They all tried to make room for each other as they went and grabbed whatever stuff they brought and sat down at the edge of the open cart. The breeze from the speed of the train felt wonderful on the surface of their faces and they all inhaled together as they gazed upon their new surroundings.

As they came closer to the building, the train began to slow down. Then the three girls saw a bunch of men at the front of the building. 9 men in blue, and 9 men in red, yelling and cussing at each other.

* * *

><p>"Hey hey hey! Nah, we're the ones who're gettin' the new classes! Not you guys! Uh-uh! Not a chance! Y'all suck too much!" The RED Scout began to yell at the BLU Scout.<p>

Just when the BLU Scout was about to retort, Ms. Pauling walked in on the scene and interrupted everyone.

"Precisely why the BLU's will be getting the new classes. They...as you would say..._suck_too much, and therefore, they need extra help." She said. All the RED's shouted "What!" in unison. Ms. Pauling shook her head and looked at the RED team.

"Well, I suppose the good news for you gentlemen is that you do not _suck_ as much as the BLU team. Therefore, you do not need any extra help in winning your missions. The bad news is that not even _I _know if these new recruits will be good or bad at their jobs. All I know is their genders and their similarities." Ms. Pauling said. At the word "genders", all 18 men looked up at her suspiciously. The BLU medic was the first to speak up.

"And...'vat ah zhey? Men...?" he asked her.

"...More like-" Ms. Pauling was interrupted by the train's whistle.

All 18 men (and Ms. Pauling) looked at the arriving train anxiously. The train finally slowed down to a stop and all 18 men took a few steps forward. It left about 8 feet between them and the train. They all noted that the train had a long BLU streak on it. This, in fact, proved that these new recruits were going to be on BLU.

The last cart door opened, and all 18 men let their jaws drop and eyes widen.

The first one to step out of the train was Rhonda. She threw her suitcase angrily onto the ground and took her hair out of her messy ponytail and shook her hair loose. She jumped from the cart onto the ground and landed on both feet gracefully. She stood up and put her hands on her hips as she smirked at all of the staring men. She lifted her head up in a dissmissive manner as she picked up her suitcase and walked a bit closer to the men, leaving only a foot left between them. She saluted them all in her own manner.

"Hey, boys. How ya doin'?" She winked at them, and then looked back at the train, waiting for the others.

Next, Alicia jumped out of the train and skipped over to everyone else, performing a cartwheel along the way, and landed right next to Rhonda. She waved excitedly at the men.

"Howdy! Nice to meet'cha!" The tanned girl threw a sweet little dimpled smile at them and looked back at the train with Rhonda, searching for Toni.

Lastly, Toni sat down on the edge of the cart after gently trying to set her bag down onto the ground. She slid down silently and gently onto the ground and picked up her bag and walked over to the other girls. She slightly waved to the men while pulling off a poker face. Her eyes were still cleverly and evenly lined with thick black eyeliner. And her naturally pale face contrasted with the sunlight.

After a while of staring, Ms. Pauling cleared her throat and walked up to the women to introduce them to the men.

"Gentlemen, this here is the Rager. She is easily angered and is very strong. She will be OFFENSE." Ms. Pauling then moved to Alicia.

"This is Spaz. She will be DEFENSE. She builds things and experiments with things. I'd suggest you do not make her over-excited during missions, or she will deffinitley kick your behinds." Ms. Pauling then moved to Toni.

"Lastly, this is Idler. She will be SUPPORT. She will not do anything until BLU is in desperate need of help. She will sit and do nothing until she knows that you're in dire need. Also, she doesn't speak. So keep that in mind. We don't know anything about her. So try your best to get some information out of her." Ms. Pauling then walked over to the BLU team.

"We are having a week long ceasefire starting today to prepare your new classes. You'd better train them well. Spy, Medic, get as much information as you can. Soldier, give them your hardest training. They'll need it." Ms. Pauling began to walk away, leaving the three girls confused, along with the rest of the teams.

"Hey, wait a minute, lady! What's goin' on? What's all this talk about battles and shit?" Rhonda asked.

"You didn't tell them, Madamemoiselle?" BLU Spy asked Ms. Pauling.

"No...that's your job, gentlemen. Good afternoon, I shall see you all in one week to check your progress reports." Ms. Pauing then walked off, leaving everyone else to dwell in the akward silence.

* * *

><p>"Well, this is akward." BLU Scout said. Everyone else nodded in unison.<p>

By now, the RED team had left, grumbling about inaudible things. The BLU's had just been staring at the new arrivals.

"Er, well, what are your names?" Alicia asked them. Everyone on BLU looked at each other, then back at her. They all shrugged.

"I dunno if we're on a first name basis yet, but, I don't really care. The name's Shawn. Shawn Mars. My Ma calls me Shawnithan Marson. So does my grandma, but that's a different story." BLU Scout had spoken first. At the mention of his name, Rhonda's eyes had gone wide and her smile had faded. She was trembling a bit. Nobody seemed to notice...except for Toni and Spy.

"Iz your friend zhere alright, mon ami?" BLU Spy asked Alicia. Everyone looked at Rhonda, who nodded her head and waved her hands in a dissmissive matter. She didn't speak, though.

"Anyway, that Aussie over 'dere is Jesse. Jesse Mundy. And that Texan dude there is Dell Conagher. And that guy with the rocket is Jane Doe. And that drunk dude over there is Tavish DeGroot. And the guy with the mask is Burns. ...We dunno his last name. Anyway, that Deustchbag right there is Fritz Blaue. And that fat guy is Hanz Vinnik. And the French fag is Jacques Beau. 'Dere, y'all are caught up. Now how 'bout you chicks tell us your names?" Shawn asked.

"Well, my name's Alicia Nasicmento. I'm from Flower Mound, Texas, and I'm half Brazilian. I know, it's a weird combo. But I don't care." Alicia gave off another sweet dimpled smile.

"Um...I-...um..." Rhonda couldn't speak. She couldn't believe that her long lost childhood friend was standing a foot away from her! She had always thought that she'd never see Shawn Mars again...ever again...

"Well, while she calms herself down for whatever reason, that emo girl over there is Mutie. That's not her real name, but since she's a mute, we call 'er Mutie. We have no idea who she is or where she's from. I suppose it's also our job to find out." Alicia said. Toni still held her poker face.

"Well, I guess we should try hard to get her to speak, huh?" Shawn asked. Alicia nodded.

"Um..." Rhonda started. Everyone turned to her. She looked up nervously and shyly at Shawn.

"My name is Rhonda...Rhonda Gillis...I'm from Boston, Massachusetts." She said. Shawn froze.

"Hey boy, y'all alright?" Dell asked him. Shawn nodded and just stared at Rhonda. Was this really...his Rhonda?

"Well, then I'd guess we'd better start training. Come on, everybody. We've got alot of work to do." Jesse said. He tipped his hat and readjusted his sunglasses as he helped to lead everyone back into BLU's base.

The girls were in for a long week...

* * *

><p><strong>Keep those reviews comin'! They inspire me ;)<strong>

-Noodle12


	7. Day 1: Rhonda

**Hello. Enjoy ;D**

* * *

><p>Rhonda first took the speed and agility tests. There were a few practice bombs in her path while barriers were programmed to come out of certain spots on both the ground and walls. There were a few other obstacles in her way that she needed to get through. Although she thought this was going to be easy, she was wrong. This was only the first test, and the very beggining of the training.<p>

"Alright, sheila, jus' try to run as fast as ya can without touchin' any o' the bombs or the obstacles. If you can make it without touchin' anythin' but the ground, you pass. But if ya don't, you'll have to try again until ya fully get it. Alright?" Jesse told her. She just waved her hand dissmissively while getting into the proper position.

"Yeah, sure, whateva'. Just shut up, and let me work my magic." She said. She positioned herself properly one more time, making sure she was alligned with the path. Then, she broke out into a sprint.

She ran and ran and ran as she swiftly and gracefully dodged running into the bombs. And as she turned past a huge boulder in the middle of the course, she ducked while running as she avoided one of the barriers that had suddenly thrown itself out. She smirked and continued to do what she did best as Jesse, Jane Doe, and Tavish watched her with their mouths open. They never thought she would catch on this quickly. They continued to watch as Rhonda made her way towards the next bombed up spot.

That's when things began to go downhill...

She didn't notice the small opening in the ground, therefore she didn't notice the barrier coming out of the ground just as she had ran by it. She didn't notice it, therefore she didn't jump over it, therefore she got hurt. She was sent flying in the opposite direction as she let out a surprised and enraged yelp and soon her face collided with the dirt and sand. She spit a few times before scowling and turning to the boys.

"Uh-uh! No way! That did _not_ just happen! No! Just wait. I'll catch it this time! _Fuck!_" she yelled, as she ran back to the beggining of the course and started again. But her anger had made her forget about the barrier in the first boulder and as she ran by it, the barrier popped out and caught her in the head, causing her to fall backwards and get a nice, red mark across her forehead. She growled and Jesse began to shiver.

"'Ah can see why she's called the Rager..." he said to his teammates as they all watched her cuss a few more times at the top of her lungs as she stormed all the way back to the beggining and started again. This time she remembered the two barriers, but she didn't know that after the second barrier, there were _several_ more. So, once again, she ended up failing and hurting herself. She landed on her front again, and as she lay there, she punched the ground. She actually started to cry a bit, she was so ashamed of making herself look like such a failure in front of these...these..._men. _So as she stood, with salty tears and dirt caked onto her face, she growled once more. And when she turned to the men, they all cringed.

The expression she wore bore pure anger and hatred towards herself. Or, rather, just anger in general. Through the caked-on dirt, the three team members could see a deep red tint on her face. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her mouth was turned into a disgusting scowl. She stomped over to the beggining as she began to growl out horrid swears.

"_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK! God-fuckin' damnit! Why the fuck can't I fuckin' get this fuckin' thing right? FUCK!" _She tried one last time, and right when the boys thought she was gonna explode, it happened.

When Rhonda went into her pure rage mode, she could do anything she wanted.

_Anything at all..._

So when she started, she was so pissed off that she broke through the first barrier with her head. It was almost like a karate move. She broke it with her head, and then shook off the feeling as she kept going. She leapt over each oncoming barrier in the next spot. And dodged every single bomb. Soon, bombs were falling from the sky, and she broke into a bigger sprint as they all exploded behind her. She growled some more in annoyance as wooden cut outs with guns appeared from multiple areas. She crashed through them and broke every single one, earning herself a few splinters. She then did a huge leap in the air over a fairly large gap at the end, doing a small flip in between, and then landing on her feet while keeping her landing steady by putting her hands to the ground.

Rhonda slowly stood and walked back around the whole course as she breathed heavily. She refused to show any more signs of pain, even though her whole body was currently feeling some pretty intense pain. She walked up to the now awe-struck men and saluted them once more before collapsing in front of them.

Jesse kneeled down in front of her and slowly picked her up and held her bridal-style. All three men looked down at her.

"Congrats sheila, ya passed the first day. Good on ya." Jesse said as the other's nodded and they all took her back into the base. 

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. I need more ideas and inspiration, if you wouldn't mind. :)<strong>

-Noodle12


	8. Day 2: Rhonda

**Hello. Enjoy ;D**

* * *

><p>After a day full of resting, Rhonda was up and ready to fight again. Tavish, Jesse, Hanz (Heavy), and J.D. were waiting for her at the next course. The next tests were on endurance, strength, stamina, etc. There was a large container, similar to cage you'd find an animal inside at the zoo. When Jane Doe (J.D.) told her to step inside it, she did so hesitantly, and the small door behind her locked itself shut. She was now locked in. Small holes in the walls opened up a bit, and an atrocious gas began to seep into the container. She tried to hold her breath, but it was no use. It was then that she figured out the purpose of this test.<p>

She had to show these boys that she could endure anything.

So she stood there, glaring and staring at them all. Her eyes bore a look that said "I _can _fuckin' do this, just watch." They all swallowed as they watched her hold her breath. Her cheeks eventually turned from a light pink tint, to a deep cherry red, to a slow, gentle purple. She was shaking violently as she tried to hold her breath in for a bit longer. She began to go from standing up straight, to slouching a bit, to being hunched over, to crouching. She was still shaking. Right when J.D. and the boys were going to let her out, she stood right back up, panting as she finally let her breath go. She just stood there, with a confident look in her eyes as she stared back at them, panting and breathing in that horrid gas. But then, her face scrunched up, and she was about to unconsciously put a hand to her face to mask the scent, but she decided against it. She began to clear her throat to ignore the burning and itchy sensation. She wanted to cough, but if she did, it would mean that she wasn't strong enough to take it. So she stood there, unscrunching her face, and she stared.

Finally, after a few more moments, a timer went off, and the holes in the wall immediately closed up. The door unlocked, and at first Rhonda didn't notice. But after she heard the 'click', she ran out of there. She let herself fall to her knees as she began to cough out all the gas and feelings out of her body. She took a deep breath, and then coughed some more. A few specks of blood dripped from the back of her throat and out of her mouth. The deep crimson drops contrasted with the sand on the ground. The boys stared at the blood as Rhonda stood, bending her neck a few times and shaking her head, to get that awful dizzy feeling out of her. She looked at the boys, and gave a hopeful smile, while raising her eyebrows questioningly.

"Did I pass?" She asked. The three men looked at each other for a moment before looking back at her.

"Aye, lassie, ya passed." Tavish said to her, giving her a brief smile, before they all turned to lead her to the next round. J.D. kicked her in the leg to get her to move.

"MOVE IT MAGGOT!" He yelled. He began to march forward where the others had gone. She growled as she rubbed her leg for a minute before following him.

"Fuck, I get it. Jesus..." she mumbled.

* * *

><p>The next round was for strength. Hanz led her to a long table filled with things in a particular order. From lightest and smallest to heaviest and biggest. There was a certain way she had to pick each one up. She had to pick it up accordingly to the size and weight of the object. If it was too light to be held with her whole had, she would have to try ways to pick it up without using her whole hand. If it was to heavy to be held with her whole hand, she'd have to use more than one hand.<p>

After telling her what to do, she picked up the several smallest things and balanced them on her pinkie finger. She then moved on to some heavier objects. She still didn't have to use anything more but her left hand. But then, she saw some weapons. A maul, a kukri, even a large knife/sword that had to be dragged on the ground. She successfully held all of these except for the last one.

Sascha...

Hanz's weapon was sitting right in front of her on the table. Little did she know that this was not the actual part of the strength test. Everyone but her knew that Hanz did not want anybody to touch his gun. But since she didn't know that, she stepped forward, and tried to grab it.

Hanz froze, and his expression turned from one of boredom to one of pure anger. He growled and stomped over to Rhonda, just as she turned to face him with a questioning look.

"What?" She asked.

"Leetle girl touched Sascha...nobody..._ever..._ touches my gun...leetle girl will be taught lesson _now." _he said as he swung his fist forward to hit her. She didn't expect it, so she was sent to the floor, roughly. As her back painfully collided with the hard floor, she cried out in unexpected pain. She looked up at Hanz in shock. Jesse, Tavish, and J.D. were watching with small smiles on their faces. They wanted it to turn out this way. Her real strength test: fighting Heavy.

"Wha...? L-look, man, I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to-" She was interrupted by another fist colliding with her body. He punched her in the stomache, then in the face, causing her to yell even louder in agony. Tears began to pour from her eyes as she tried to crawl away. That's when the others started to realize something was wrong. She wasn't reacting the same way she did on the speed and agility tests. She should be getting angry right now. She shouldn't be trying to get away! What had happened?

It was then that they remembered what Ms. Pauling had told them the previous day while she was resting...

_"Gentlemen, I do believe I should tell you something. If Rhonda is caught off guard and she doesn't go into a rage, you'll know that something is wrong...She is overly-sensitive if a certain thing catches her off guard. It won't end up making her angry, you see, it'll make her absolutely petrified. That's why you must warn her in certain cases during battles. If she's hit, and doesn't expect it, she will most likely become terrified and try to run away. That will most deffinitley cost you some points, so, do be careful." Ms. Pauling said._

_"Got it, Miss. We'll make sure of that..." Jesse said. The others nodded._

  
>"Damn! How could we forget that? This is exactly what Ms. Paulin' was talkin' about! C'mon, mates, we gotta help 'er!" Jesse yelled. But J.D. stopped him.<p>

"Not so fast, Maggot! There is no interfeering with the training. Permission denied!" He continued to ignore Jesse's protests as he held him back.

Rhonda was still trying to crawl away when Hanz grabbed her by the feet and held her upside down in front of him.

"Tell Heavy you are sorry." He growled. Rhonda began to quiver as she felt the blood rush to her head. Her cheeks were now red.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so fuckin' sorry! I honestly didn't mean to touch your gun! I'm so so so so so sorry, Hanz!" she cried. At the mentioning of his name, though, his expression softened, and he readjusted her position so that he was holding her bridal-style in his arms. He stared at her as she covered her eyes and cried.

"Heavy believes you, leetle girl. Heavy is sorry as well. Do you forgive?" he asked her. He gently took her hands away from her face so she could look at him, and he used his large thumb to wipe the tears from her eyes. She looked at him, confused and still a bit scared.

"Um...y-yeah...I forgive ya..." She then started to feel a bit more calm, and she showed a small smile as she looked into his eyes. There were still a few tears left on her face.

"Yeah...of course I forgive ya...do you forgive me, Hanz?" she asked, a bit worried. Heavy smiled a gentle smile.

"Da, Heavy forgives you."

"Coolness!" She said, her voice was suddenly very excited and cheerful, and she jumped out of Heavy's arms, forgetting about the pain in her body for once, and she put on one of the sweetest smiles she could. She walked over to the three currently confused men and stopped.

"I didn't pass, did I?" She asked, casting her eyes downwards. Jesse scratched his neck.

"Erm, no, ya didn't..." he said to her. She nodded slowly and looked at him.

"I understand..."

"Well, alright then, let's move to the next round, shall we?" He asked. Everyone nodded and followed him to the last course. 

* * *

><p>"Here, you'll run laps for as long as you can. We'll be testin' yer stamina. So, on the count of three, run, ok? One...two...three!" Jesse said. On 'three', Rhonda broke out into a sprint and she quickly did four and a half laps without stopping. She smirked, but she didn't realize that she was beggining to slow down. Her sprint soon turned into a jog by the time she finished her seventh lap. She then started to breathe heavily as she pushed herself to run faster. On the tenth lap, she tripped, and her anger made her go a bit faster. On the 12th lap, she looked ready to quit, so the boys began to throw hurtful taunts at her, which not only made her feel bad, it made her even more angry, so she bursted into another sprint that lasted 3 more laps. So on the 15th lap, she was finally ready to quit, but one last taunt from Tavish made her explode.<p>

"RAGE QUIT!"

After hearing that, she pushed and pushed and pushed herself to do 6 more laps. Her face was beet red, and sweat was dripping from every inch of her face. She collapsed after finishing the 21st lap. And she passed out after hearing the words:

"You passed, sheila..."

It was then that Rhonda knew that she could finally be finished, and rest.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. Hope ya liked it. :) Next time: Days 3 and 4, Alicia. ;) Hope ya look forward to it! :D<strong>

-Noodle12


	9. Day 3: Alicia

**Hello. Enjoy ;D**

* * *

><p>"Alrighty, little lady, why don't 'cha take a seat?" Dell told Alicia. The tanned Texan girl had been talking a mile a minute since she woke up.<p>

That was three and a half hours ago.

"Take a seat? Alrighty, then!" She said, and she ran over to the table in the common area and grabbed the nearest chair and ran back to him. Dell gave a surprised look, but then shook his head and sighed.

"That's not what I meant." Alicia cocked her head to the side for a moment, then she slightly remembered her first encounter with Ms. Pauling.

"Oh, you wanted me to sit down. Well, you should've just said that, then." Dell sighed again in annoyance as Alicia dragged the chair back to its original spot and sat in it. She bounced her legs excitedly as she waited for Dell to speak.

"What're we gonna do today, Dell?" Dell smirked and shook his head again.

"It's not 'we', dear. _You're_gonna start trainin' today." he said. She cocked her head again, and he groaned in frustration.

"Considerin' Ms. Paulin' said ya liked to build things and experiment, I'm gonna teach you how to build weapons and- Hey! Hey, c'mon, pay attention now. As I was sayin', I'm gonna- _Alicia_! Will ya please stop zonin' out and listen to me?" Alicia looked at him and nodded her head.

"Sure. But I wanna try somethin' first..."

"What?"

"C'mon!" She said, and grabbed Dell's hand and dragged him down to his workshop. He noticed that her bag was down there.

"Why's your stuff in my room?"

"Becuase."

"Because why?"

"Because."

Dell shrugged it off, considering he wasnt going to get anything else out of her at the moment. She removed many beakers and bags of powder from her bag and laid them out on his desk, pushing off all of his blueprints and scrap metal and spare parts.

"Hey, watch it!" He said to her, collecting his belongings from the floor. She ignored him and poured some water in several beakers and and poured some weird blue and pink rocky substance into one of the water filled ones. It looked like water and rock candy.

"Ain't that rock candy?" Dell asked.

"Nope." Alicia responded. She took a long red stick from her bag and began to stir the rocky substance around. Then, she added a black powder into it. She then took a lighter and lit a flame underneath the beaker.

"What's the black stuff?" Dell asked.

"None of your buisiness." Alicia responded. There was a look of surprise on his face, but when he looked at her, he could see nothing but concentration and adoration for what she was doing at that very moment. He took a step back as she reached into another bag and pulled out what looked to be salt and pepper. She put one handful of salt, two handfulls of pepper, and four scoops of that same pink and blue rocky substance again. She then mixed in some more black powder. Dell noticed her hands were bare. Why didn't she need gloves? She caught him eyeing her hands.

"If you're curious as to why I ain't wearin' gloves, it's 'cause a long time ago when I was experimentin' with fire and chemicals, I ended up meltin' the skin off o' both o' my hands. They put some weird plastic stuff that looks at feels like real skin, but it ain't. So now, I can't feel my hands, and this ain't real skin. The meltin' stopped at my wrist, thankfully. But, yeah, that's why I ain't wearin' gloves." Alicia explained. Dell's eyes widened. He kind of felt bad for her.

"Didn't it melt the bone, too?" He asked. Alicia smiled at him and shook her head.

"Nope. It burned like Hell so I dumped them into a sink full of water. The chemical came off a bit before it reached any bone. But it took care of my skin before I could save that. So..." she trailed off, adding a bit more flame and water to the beaker. Then, it began to fog over the surface, and Alicia smiled real big and squealed in excitement.

"WOOO-WEE! This stuff could kill a guy! Inhalin' it is bad enough, so I suggest you scaddaddle outta here, mister man." She told Dell. He covered his nose, and made his way towards the door. He left the room and waited until she came out, about 30 minutes later.

"What took ya so long?" he asked her.

"I made 15 more batches of the stuff!" She said happily.

"I thought ya said it was bad to breathe in that stuff, let alone touch it." he asked her.

"I've developed an immunity towards it. So it's all good. I wouldn't suggest sleeping in there for a few days though. Now, what did ya wanna say to me?"

"Um...oh, right, well, today we are gonna be buildin' stuff. Though I think I already have a feeling about what your main defense will be. You can definately handle chemicals, thats for sure. But can you aim? Or hold a gun?" he asked her.

"I dunno. I shot somethin' in the head once. Though I can't remember if it was a person or not. Anyway, I've built a few things before. But then they all broke." Alicia said.

"Well, let's see how ya do. C'mon, come with me." He said, and took her outside, where there were many sentry parts laying around.

"Time to build." he said.

* * *

><p>After an hours worth of work, a first level sentry was built. Unfortunately, it couldn't shoot or aim properly. It kept shooting at either the ground or itself. Or the ground under itself. But it didn't hit any of the targets.<p>

"Aww man!" pouted Alicia. Dell sighed. This wasnt going to work out.

"This ain't gonna work, hun." he told her. She looked up at him and frowned even more.

"I hear ya. But...can we work more tomorrow?" she asked him. He thought for a moment, and then shrugged.

"I don't see why not. But yer gonna have to work really hard, ya hear?" he said.

"Yes sir." she said, and gave a smile.

That night, while Dell was sleeping, Alicia snuck inside his workplace and stole all of his extra scrap and extra parts and all of his model blueprints. She took them outside in the same training spot, and began to work, with nothin' but a few bottles of beer to help fuel her...

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it.<strong>

-Noodle12


	10. Day 4: Alicia

**Hello. Enjoy ;D**

* * *

><p>Dell woke up to the sound of an explosion. It shook the whole base. The other BLU members stepped out of their rooms, not really caring, it seemed. Just a tiny bit shaken up. They went back into their rooms a moment later.<p>

Everyone except for Dell.

He followed the smell of smoke and...something else that he couldn't really place a name on. Eventually, he came outside, and the minute he stepped out, there was a huge green and blue and black cloud in the training space. He stepped closer, and saw a shadow. Seeing how he just woke up, he didn't have anything to defend himself with except for his own two hands. Or...perhaps...make that one hand...? Oh, forget it.

He braced himself, and waited until the shape in the cloud merged from a shadow into a...person. Alicia stumbled out, coughing a bit. She looked up at him, and the first thing he saw was a greasy mess of black hair with a few spots of green and blue in it. There were also many different coloured spots on her skin, as well. She had deep dark circles under her eyes and she had sweat on her forehead and arms. She was breathing heavily as she waddled over to him, nearly tripping a few times. She gave him a sheepish smile as the cloud dissipitated and revealed rows and rows of dark blue and light blue sentries. Though something was wrong...he was in their range...why weren't they shooting?

He looked at her, but instead of asking that question, he replaced it with another one. "Why?" he asked. She looked at him and gave a toothy, dimpled grin. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Why not? You said I had to work hard. Well, I never stopped workin'. I worked on these little marvels all night! Ain't they great? I love 'em. I even modified them a bit and everythin'. By the way, I stole yer blueprints and they ended up dissintigratin' from all the chemicals I knocked over last night." she told him. His eyes practically popped out of his head.

"WHAT?" he yelled. She giggled and waved a dissmissive hand.

"Oh, it's fine. Don't worry 'bout 'em. They were lousy, anyway. My ideas are much more fun! Much more crazy!" she said, her eyes widening with excitement. Dell pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance and gave her a subtle glare. His eyes weren't hidden by his goggles at the moment.

"Yer not suppossed to build "fun" things, dear. _War_ ain't _fun! _Here we are, stuck in a doggone war based on dag-nabbin' colours, and yer too busy buildin' colourful, "fun" sentries that don't even work!" Alicia whimpered a bit at this. Dell was moving all around the training area, and even though he didn't know it, the sentries were watching his every move. Alicia had programmed a monitor in them so that if there was a presence with any sort of weaponry, the sentry was to fire. Dell wasn't holding a weapon, so he was all set. But Alicia made a "stop" sign with her hand.

"Stop! Stop moving so much, the alternate programming might activate itself without me having to do anything and I don't want you to get hurt! Please stop moving and get back over here!" she begged. Dell gave her a confused look, but sighed anyway and walked over to her.

"Darlin'...I'm sorry, but you ain't gonna make it out here." He told her. Her eyes widened in both shock and defeat and then she looked down as tears stung the corners of her eyes.

They stood in uncomfortable silence until Rhonda suddenly came out of nowhere, bat in hand, bouncing off the walls. She waved to them both as she came over.

"Heya guys! How ya doin'? 'Ey, Al, was that you makin' all the noise? Psh, I'm tellin' ya, one day, yer gonna blow 'dis place up and there's gonna be nothin' left." There was a moment of pause, then. "HAHA! Listen to me! I'm talkin' like I've been 'ere for years! I've barely been 'ere for a week! HA! Oh, 'ey, are those sentries? Did YOU make those, Al? Hot damn, those are cool. Imma see if they can catch me." Rhonda said, and before Alicia could stop her, she swung her bat around as she finally took the first few steps into the area.

"No, RHONNIE! DON-" Alicia tried to call out. But then, all the sentries fired different coloured green and blue capsule that looked and felt very similar to bullets. These capsules would be fired at their target, and then either collide with their skin, or attach to the target's skin (depending on how sweaty they are), and then they would break a small shell within and release a deadly neurotoxin. This will kill the target within minutes.

That's exactly what would've happened, had Alicia not brought Rhonda to the lab and give her the antidote to it. She used this drug several times last night while she was working. While Rhonda rested, Alicia explained to Dell the whole story and what the capsules did and how the sentries worked. And it turns out that he was very impressed.

"Pretty good, darlin'. Not bad...but, you should give that antidote to the Medic so he can use it on the battlefield, just in case you or someone else on this team is somehow shot, alright?" he told her. She nodded in response.

"By the way, how long did it take you to build each one?" He asked her. She looked at him and gave him a wink.

"Only five minutes. For the complete finished version, that is." She said. She stretched for a moment, and began to paw at the sticky chemicals on her body and hair.

"Gotta get this crap off, huh?" She told him. He nodded. She began to walk over to the shower room after grabbing a small bag of things from her room, but before going in, she turned around and looked at him.

"Oh, yeah, did I pass?" she asked him. He turned around at first with no expression, then he gave a smirk.

"I'd like to think so..."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it.<strong>

-Noodle12


	11. Day 5: Toni

**Hello. Enjoy ;D**

* * *

><p>"Young lady, I would appreciate it if you would acknowledge me when I am speaking to you. You can speak, non?" Jaques tried to speak to the mute standing in front of him, but she wouldn't say a word. She held a poker face while he did his best to try to persuade her in the utmost form of etiquette he could muster. Then, she nodded her head, and turned around and began to walk away.<p>

"Madamoiselle! Please, you must begin your training now. You are Support, zherefore, I must help train you. Will you just let me help?" He said, doing his best not to just give up and walk away. Why did he have to waste his time with this...this..._lady?_

"_MmmmEH_!"

He froze, there was a sore-sounding-scratchy-worn-out noise, and it seemed to have came from...Toni.

"Pardon?" He asked her, walking around her so that he was in front of her. Her poker face immediately turned into one of nervousness and anxiety. She didn't want him to do this. She felt pressured, and she didn't like it. He was looking at her, not smiling, but looking down at her with a dominant look in his eyes. This action made her feel inferior just by looking at him. She didn't like _that,_ either. Not to mention, that was basically the third time she had made any form of noise or speech in _four years._She sounded terrible! Well, no kidding, she hadn't exactly spoken a word in FOUR YEARS!

She looked down at her feet, not liking the uncomfortable atmosphere that was currently taking up all the spaces around them. He looked at her, she looked at the floor. He was a tall, quiet gentleman who showed little respect for others, and she was a mute; accidently disrespectful, cold on the inside, with a bit of niceness left in her, she had a very shy side, and certain things made her either scared or upset. Storms, visual or physical evidence of inferiority, and men.

She didn't like men too much.

What was there to like? They were brutish, rude, crude, perverted imbeciles who only walk the planet thanks to _women_ and their ability to bear many children. Although a child could not be made without the help of a man, most likely, women still should be thanked many times for giving the gift of life. They get little appreciation and stay home all day, cooking and cleaning the God damned house while the men go out and work, because they can easily get jobs and go to war _because they're all so much more damned superior to women!_

Toni was interrupted by Jacques, who cleared his throat to get her to pay attention. She looked up at him nervously. He noticed her expression and sighed, eyes softening.

"Madame, please, I apologize if this whole affair did not go according to your plan but no matter what, I must help you with your training, and that is what I will do. Come with me at once." He told her. She flinched as he strolled right by her, his arm knocked against her shoulder as he walked by. _That..._she _deffinately_didn't like.

She turned around and followed his tall, ghoulish form as his big steps soon led him farther and farther away from her. She began to walk faster to keep up with him. Soon, they were in a large hallway, and it seemed a bit too spacious for her liking.

"We are right next to the room where the intel is kept. I suggest this should be your signature spot, incase one of those bratty scouts come by and try to capture it. We know your placement, but the question is, can you fight?" He asked her. She gave him the Are-You-Kidding-Me? look and shook her head. She crossed her arms in boredom. He rubbed his temples and sighed again.

Right before he could speak again, however, Rhonda appeared out of nowhere and was running up and down the hallway.

"Hey! I just drank a can of whatever that blue shit was and now I feel reeeeaaaaally good!" She gave a big smile as she giggled and ran around them.

"Hey! Frenchie, did'ja know that Mutie has fuckin' super powers? I swear, she can fuckin', like, uh...OH! Yeah, she can sit in a corner or stand against a wall all day and nobody would notice her! It's like somethin' I read in a messed up kiddie book once...it was...uh, OH! Yeah, it was called "The Schwa Effect"! She can't even be seen, even if your right in front of her, ya won't see 'er. Pretty fuckin' awesome, eh?" she said, running many circles around Toni, who was now smirking at her friend while plugging her ears. She didn't like her being so loud, though. Since she was plugging her ears, she didn't realize what Rhonda had said.

"Oh...really?" Jacques said, interest in his eyes. He looked at Toni, who held a confused look. Why was he looking at her like that...?

"Perhaps that is somezhing we should have a look at, non?" he said, and grabbed her arm and dragged her over to a specific part of the hallway, and sat her down. Her eyes widened at his impulsiveness.

"Stay here, and I shall get someone to test this. Do not move, ma cher." he told her, and began to walk off. Rhonda noticed this and began to follow him.

"Hey Frenchie, where're ya goin'? Can I come? Ya know what? Don't answer that, I'm comin' anyway. WOOOHOO!" Rhonda exclaimed and began running up and down and all around him. Jacques pinched the bridge of his nose as he walked.

These girls would be the death of him for sure.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, Toni's a bit of a feminist. But hey, what can ya do?<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed.**

-Noodle12


	12. Day 6: Toni

**Hiya :3  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It turns out that once Jacques had finally found the right person to test Rhonda's theory with, she had shooed them away and when Jacques tapped her on the shoulder angrily to scold her, she pulled several punches on him and knocked him out.<p>

She was gone when he woke up.

It was the next day and when Jacques had knocked on Toni's room's door, she wasn't there. He looked around the whole base, and it wasn't until he had gone to the same hallway from the previous day did he actually find her.

Well...more like tripped over her.

She had waited for him to come back the whole time, and ended up falling asleep on the floor. When she opened her eyes to see what the noise was, she jumped, startled a bit to see him on the floor with her. He groaned in question as he stood.

"Qu'est-ce ...? What the hell did I trip over?" He looked around, and finally noticed Toni, now sitting up, on the floor. He was both annoyed, relieved, and worried. Though he didn't show it.

"Madame, what are you doing on zhe floor?" he asked her. Toni sighed. It seemed like there would be no possible way of telling him what happened unless she spoke, and although after keeping her mouth shut for four years was hard, she almost seemed relieved that she finally had a real reason to speak. She took a deep, shaky breath, and spoke.

"H-" she said, a bit too fast and quiet for him to understand.

"Quoi?" he said, leaning forward to hear her better. She sighed and thought for a moment. It hurt. It hurt to speak. She hadn't used her voice in so long. It was weak, shaky, and her throat felt sore. But despite all that, she tried again, and spoke as clearly as she could.

"I...w-w-wa-waited...f-for...you...a-all...night...l-long..." she took another breath and continued.

"Y-you told me to stay put...a-and...y-you...told me to...kee-keep my m-mouth...shut...s-so I stayed...a-and didn't s-say a...a word...and I promised...I promised myself...I'd do that...u-until you returned..." she cleared her throat, which actually hurt her even more. She swallowed and took another deep breath, but he spoke before she could continue. His eyes weren't completely wide in shock, but they were certainly wider than before.

"Why?"

She looked up at him, and gave a small, obediant smile.

"B-because y-you told m-me to..." she said. For some reason, this man didn't scare her as much as the others. She felt a connection, as if he understood. Of course, though, he must've. He was a Spy, he had to keep quiet, sneak around, bug into other people's buisiness, and collect any form of information. Of course, he most likely didn't stop speaking for four or five years straight. She felt she could trust him a bit, even if he _was_a Spy.

"Well, that's not a good enough reason to stay in this miserable hallway all night long, just to wait for me. But, moving on, now that you are speaking, could you tell me your name?" He asked her. Toni paused, but slightly nodded her head.

"I...m-my name i-is Toni...T-Toni...Fitzroy...a-and i-in my o-opinion...it d-doesn't seem t-to match u-up to m-my nationalities..." With 'nationalities', Jacques noticed a bit of a European accent somewhere in her voice.

"And what might those be...?" He would need to do his best to remember these and file them later.

"U-um...F-french...R-r-r-russian...a-a-and...G-German...m-my parents were p-pretty m-mixed..." she said.

"'Were'?" he asked. Toni's eyes widened. Oh no...

"U-um...perhaps...t-t-tha-that is...s-something...I could tell you...a-a-ano-another t-time...?" she said hopefully.

"Of course. Now, as I said yesterday, stay here and do not move. I am going to get one of the fiercest teamates with an eye for detail, well, besides myself." He said, and ran off to get Jane Doe.

* * *

><p>He didn't come back.<p>

Toni sat there, sighing to herself, but then she shut her mouth because he told her to keep still and make no noises. She waited, and waited, and waited.

And after another moment or two, Soldier came marching down the hallway, his helmet over his eyes so he could see better. He walked right past her, and then around her, and then in front of her. She watched him, not moving her head, but just her eyes. She waited until he dissapeared around the next corner, and she let go of the breath she was holding.

He reappeared.

She froze and took slow, deep, soft breaths. She hardly made any movement. She watched him again, and this time, he growled and ran away, back the same way he came. After waiting in silence for another minute, she finally let go of her breath and slightly smiled, pleased with herself. Suddenly, Spy appeared out of thin air, surprising her. He smirked and pulled the cigarette out of his mouth.

"Hmm...perhaps that is something we will be able to use to our advantage, non?" he said. She looked up at him, and nodded.

"T-thank you f-for...w-well...t-thank y-you f-for c-coming b-back..." she told him. His eyes widened. He didn't expect her to say that.

"You're...erm...you're v-very welcome, ma cher. Come, stand up. A lady should not be lying on zhe floor, after all." He said, and put out a hand for her to grab. She took it, and stood up, wobbling a bit.

"It looks like we are done for zhe day, demoiselle, go and get some well-earned rest." It was more of a command, rather than a suggestion, but she agreed anyway, becuase she was told to.

And Toni never broke a promise to anybody, big or small.

She bid him a silent farewell and ran back to her room to get some more-comfortable sleep. A bed was, in fact, more comfortable than the floor, anyway.

_Today I have accomplished something. If mother and father could see me now, they'd be proud, without a doubt. _She thought to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed.<strong>

-Noodle12


	13. Day 7 Final Day: The Meeting

**Hi :3  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"NO WAY! NO FUCKIN' WAY! I AIN'T FIGHTIN' ALONGSIDE A BUNCH O' CHICKS! THEY'LL TURN EVERYTHIN' GIRLY AND FUCK UP OUR STYLE! THERE'S NO FUCKIN' WAY IN HELL I'M OK WITH 'DIS!" Shawn screamed, his face red with anger.<p>

The whole team decided that by the end of the girls' training, they'd have a meeting and discuss with each other what they thought about letting the girls join.

"Zhere is one problem, zhough...I was confronted by zhe RED Spy, and 'e said zhat if we don't agree to 'ave zhe ladies on our team, 'e'll bring zhem to zhe RED team wizhout Madamoiselle Pauling's consent, and zhey will...'crush us', so to speak. If you ask me, we need all zhe 'elp we can get." Jacques spoke up. Shawn gave him an incredulous look.

"WHAT!" he yelled, outraged. Jacques rolled his eyes.

"If zhis is about being reunited wizh your little moron of a girlfriend, I suggest you shut your mouth, Scout. You have bigger problems to worry about razher zhan worrying about looking 'uncool' in front of Rhonda." he said. Shawn blushed and glared at him.

"'Ey, shut the fuck up!" he said. The other team members snickered at this. That only made Shawn even more upset.

"Don't talk that way about Rhonda, French-fag!" he continued. Jacques raised his eyebrow.

"Are you zhreatening me?" he asked.

"Yeah! Don't talk that way about 'er, unless ya want me to whoop yo' ass!" Shawn yelled back. Jacques snorted.

"Oh please..." he said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, what-the-fuck-ever...anyway, the only fuckin' way I'm goin' to battle with those chicks is if they run around topless t' distract the enemy! No way is a pair of tits coverin' MY back!" Shawn said. Soldier scoffed.

"Everyone knows women can't fight in a war! They belong back at home, in the kitchen, having babies!" He said. Demoman mumbled in a drunken state.

"Givin' birth in a kitchen? Dunnae know if I've ever heard that one before..." He hiccuped.

Scout ignored Demoman's comment, and nodded his head, agreeing with Soldier.

"Yeah! Or, y'know, sewing clothes!"

"Or shopping!"

"Or...like, makeup-ing their faces!" Shawn said.

"Makeup-ing...?" Spy questioned the word. Leave it to Scout to say something so stupid.

"Or staying in the kitchen and making dinner for the real fighters!" Soldier said. At this, the Pyro raised their head, almost in question. As if the statement offended them.

"Mmph?"

"Alright, that's enough o' that!" Engie said. Everyone paused and looked at him. He cleared his throat.

"Look, I know y'all ain't too happy to think that Ms. Paulin' sent a bunch of ladies to help us, but, y'all should be grateful she actually sent us help and didn't let the team fall to ruin! At least now we've got ourselves a chance to fix everythin' and get back in the lead! Don't y'all want that?" He asked them. The others stayed silent.

"Well, I know that I want that. So, I personally think that the girls should stay. I mean, they all passed, didn't they?" he asked. Once again, nobody said anything, but some of them nodded.

"Then there's no reason we shouldn't accept them." he stated.

"Aww, listen to Engie, bein' all fuckin' gentleman-like towards the ladies." Shawn rolled his eyes.

"I still don't like it. What about you guys?" Shawn asked the others. Soldier, Demoman, and Medic agreed. They hadn't spent any time with the girls yet, so they hadn't developed a slight soft side towards any of them. Despite Heavy's encounter with Rhonda, he liked her. She was a strong little girl, and he found her amusing. Heavy, Pyro, Sniper, Engie, and Spy wanted the girls to stay.

"Zhat's only four people all togezher. What say you, gentlemen?" Jacques asked the ones who didn't say anything.

"If you wish for the girls to stay say 'aye'." Jacques commanded. Heavy, Pyro, Sniper, Engie, and Spy himself all said 'aye'.

"For those who dissagree, say 'nay'." he commanded again. Scout, Soldier, Demoman, and Medic said 'nay'. Jacques smirked. It may have been a childish way to settle things, but it was usually the way the team always solved problems they couldn't agree on.

"Cinq contre quatre! (Five against four) Zhe girls shall stay!" Jacques said triumphantly. Heavy, Pyro, Sniper, and Engie cheered. Shawn's jaw dropped, and he growled and scowled as he stormed out of the room, with Demoman, Soldier and Medic soon following behind him. Jacques looked back at the others, smirking.

"At least zhere are still some men on zhis team wizh common sense. I really do not wish to admit it, but I truly see some potential in zhose girls. I'll be damned if zhey fail us." he said. The others nodded.

"Well, gentlemen, this meeting has adjourned. We shall all see each other for one last check-in tomorrow. Until then, I bid you farewell." He said, and dissapeared, literally. Soon, the others left the room.

Tomorrow, they would all check in, and then, two days later...

the real work would begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed.<strong>

-Noodle12


	14. Goofing Off & Toni's Secret

**Hi :3  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"War does not determine who is right. Only who is left." Said Alicia, as she got in a heated debate about the war with Rhonda, who was clearly high on BLU Bonk!<p>

"That's stupid!" Said Rhonda.

"You're stupid!" Alicia retorted.

"Well..._you're stupid-er!_" Rhonda said back. Toni, who was unseen while sitting in the corner of the room because she hadn't moved a muscle in the last hour and a half while reading her book, rolled her eyes as she sighed and spoke up.

"C-c-c-can't y-you t-t-two h-have a m-more intelligent c-conversation...?" She stuttered, with her raspy, unused voice.

"C-c-c-can't you t-talk n-n-normally, M-mutie?" Rhonda said, imitating her friend. Toni glared and stood up, and walked out of the room while Rhonda and Alicia laughed behind her back. Toni stormed down the hallway until she bumped into something. She looked up and saw the now-uncloaked-Spy standing in front of her. He looked down at her with a bored expression on his face.

"Bonjour, Toni. Ca va? (Hello Toni. Are you well?)" He asked her. She gave a small smile but tilted her head.

"C-c-comme ci comme c-ca. (So-so)" She said.

"Vraiment? P-por quoi?(Really? Why?)" he asked her. She sighed and looked down.

"Parce que Rhonda me tracasse et me taquiner sur ma voix. Et je regrette disant cela, mais je voulais vraiment son punch pour cela. Elle devrait agir plus comme mon ami et non pas quelque ... certains ... certains salope! (Because Rhonda was bothering me and teasing me about my voice. And I regret saying this, but I really wanted to punch her for that. She should act more like my friend and not some...some...some bitch!)" Toni said, her anger flowing out in her words. Spy's eyes widened ever so slightly as he brought a finger under Toni's chin and lifted her face up to look at him.

"Do not let zhem bozher you, ma cher. By showing any response to her at all will give her zhe satisfaction of knowing zhat she got to you. Don't waste time worrying about zhat. You have more important zhings to worry about." With that, he gave a small smile and released her face, walking off in the direction she came from, soon cloaking himself once again. Toni continued to walk down the hallway to her room. Within minutes, she heard a scream that sounded alot like Rhonda's.

"DAMN YOU, YA FUCKIN' GODDAMN SPOOK! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU SNEAK UP ON ME FOR!" She yelled, while Alicia was rolling on the floor, clutching her stomache from laughing so hard.

"Revanche...(Revenge)" He said, speaking in French once more.

"FUCK YOU! I DON'T UNDERSTAND FUCKIN' FRENCH, YA FAG!"

Toni smirked at what the Spy had said, and was surprised he got revenge for her. She made her way to her room to read in peace.

* * *

><p>"Oh...um...w-wait...Pop quiz! W-wha-what colour is Ge-George Washington's white horse...?" Alicia asked. She was slurring her words by now. She had found some vodka in the freezer and mixed it with some of the strange chemicals in her lab bags. It turned her skin more pale, and gave off a green tint. She was talking nonsense with Rhonda, who had stolen some more BONK!<p>

"Er...blue...?" Rhonda guessed. Alicia made a "EEEEEH" noise, as if she had pressed the "No" button on some game show. Rhonda growled in annoyance.

"WHAT FUCKIN' COLOUR IS IT!" she yelled. Alicia laughed at her.

"White."

"...Oh..." Rhonda said, and sat back down, taking another swig of her drink. After a few moments, Alicia suddenly fell to the floor, coughing. Rhonda didn't see what the big deal was, so she just let her choke.

"If you're gonna puke, please don't do it on my shoes. Thanks." Rhonda rolled her eyes and moved her feet away as Alicia glared at her while coughing. Rhonda sighed after a moment, seeing that she wouldn't stop. She dragged her down to Medic's office and burst through the door.

"DOC! Make her shut up!" Rhonda roughly plopped Alicia on the steel table as the spaztic girl continued to choke. Medic gave a wide-eyed expression as he rose from his desk and looked at Alicia carefully.

"There's no need to give her a close-up, Doc. It ain't hard to tell what's wrong wit' her. She's coughin'. Fix it. I'll be back in a few hours. I need to find more BONK. Later." Rhonda ran out of the room, leaving an annoyed Medic and a suffering spaz to try to cope together.

Rhonda crashed from her sugar high and passed out on the floor in the common area of the base. She never made it back to check up on Alicia, who threw up after a few more minutes of coughing and fell fast asleep afterwards, giving Medic no chance to ask or consider what the cause was. Though the green-ish marks on her body were slightly interesting. He asked Heavy to take her to her room, and that's just what the large Russian did. But then he smelled his vodka on her and growled. But he promised he would take her to her room, so he decided to, just once, let this one slide.

Spy was out walking around the base when he heard a frail, cracking voice singing with the wind. He followed the sound up to the roof while still in his cloak and found poor Toni, trying to sing. She was playing a guitar, but it didn't look like Engie's.

"Is that her own...?" Spy wondered. He watched her from afar, listening to her voice, trying to hit the notes, and messing up on most of them. But he admired her persistance. It made him wonder as to why she suddenly started speaking after so long...

"Veni, veni Emmanuel;  
>Captivum solve Israel,<br>Qui gemit in exilio,  
>Privatus Dei Filio.<p>

Gaude! Gaude! Emmanuel,  
>Nascetur pro te, Israel!<p>

Veni, veni, O Oriens;  
>Solare nos adveniens,<br>Noctis depelle nobulas,  
>Dirasque noctis tenebras.<p>

Gaude! Gaude! Emmanuel,  
>Nascetur pro te, Israel!<p>

Veni, Clavis Davidica!  
>Regna reclude cealica;<br>Fac iter tutum superum,  
>Et claude vias inferum,<p>

Gaude! Gaude! Emmanuel,  
>Nascetur pro te, Israel!<p>

Veni, veni Adonai!  
>Qui populo in Sinai,<br>Legem dedisti vertice,  
>In maiestata gloriae.<p>

Gaude! Gaude! Emmanuel,  
>Nascetur pro te, Israel..."<p>

Despite her voice, Spy could hear and see the emotion she put into the song and her singing. There were small traces of tears on her face, and her neck looked a bit swelled. She was trying very hard...

"Brilliant effort, ma cher." He said, uncloaking himself and stepping into her line of view. She turned to him in shock, and her face flushed.

"Y-you w-w-w-weren't supposed to he-hear me s-sing..." She said, looking down. He shrugged.

"Maybe so, but I was curious as to where the loud, raspy, out of tune singing was coming from. I could hear you all the way downstairs. Don't leave the roof entrance open next time if you don't want people catching you." he said, giving a smirk. She glared at him, but said nothing.

"I apologize for hurting your ears with my horrid singing, Jacques." she mumbled. He walked over to her with a neutral expression on his face.

"You might sound tolerable, if you sing along with someone who has a bit of talent." He took the guitar from her and played a tune that she recognized. Her eyes widened as she looked at him. He smirked and began to sing.

"C'est un fameux trois-mâts fin comme un oiseau.  
>Hisse et ho, Santiano<br>Dix huit nœuds, quatre cent tonneaux  
>Je suis fier d'y être matelot."<p>

Toni decided to join in at that point. With a smile on her face, she sang along with him.

"Tiens bon la vague tiens bon le vent.  
>Hisse et ho, Santiano<br>Si Dieu veut toujours droit devant,  
>Nous irons jusqu'à San Francisco.<p>

Je pars pour de longs mois en laissant Margot.  
>Hisse et ho, Santiano<br>D'y penser j'avais le cœur gros  
>En doublant les feux de Saint-Malo.<p>

On prétend que là-bas l'argent coule à flots.  
>Hisse et ho, Santiano !<br>On trouve l'or au fond des ruisseaux.  
>J'en ramènerai plusieurs lingots.<p>

Un jour, je reviendrai chargé de cadeaux.  
>Hisse et ho, Santiano !<br>Au pays, j'irai voir Margot.  
>A son doigt, je passerai l'anneau.<p>

Tiens bon la vague tiens bon le vent.  
>{Tiens bon le cap tiens bon le flot.}<br>Hisse et ho, Santiano !  
>Sur la mer qui fait le gros dos,<br>Nous irons jusqu'à San Francisco."

Every time "Margot" appeared, Toni would blush a bit. If only she had the courage to confide in someone...

"J-j-jacques...?"

"Hmmm?"

"M-my name...isn't Toni..."

"Quoi?(What?)"

"M-my name is originally Margot Carvier. I am the daughter of Vlad Carvier and Frauka Barnes. I speak Russian, German, and French and my parents died when I was four. I was adopted into the Fitzroy family and was abused every day by my foster mother. I learned not to cry and to show no emotion. I had no friends. I stopped talking. U-until I made new friends...h-here..." she said, taking a slow, deep breath. He kept his neutral expression, but his eyes held a glint of interest.

"While I am flattered you refer to your teammates as your friends, I should let you know that war is not a place for friendships...I thank you for your information. In return, I won't spread a word to anyone. That is for you to do. Au revior, Margot." He said, handing her the guitar and cloaking himself as he left.

Margot sighed as she held the guitar and cried. He had suddenly acted so coldly towards her when she told him.

"W-why...?" She asked, aloud. She silently cried to herself.

* * *

><p>Soon, the first mission would come. And this trip would only become worse...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed.<strong>

-Noodle12


	15. The Fight Begins

**Hi :3**

* * *

><p>"Seriously, no offense or anythin'...I don't hate 'cha or nothin'...it's just...ok, if you were on fire and I had a glass o' water, I'd drink the water." Said Rhonda, who was being pinned against the wall by a certain someone. She had a scowl on her face as she rolled her eyes.<p>

"Ok, what the fuck, Ronnie? That's fuckin' _messed!_What the fuck did I do? Why are you so fuckin' angry with me?" Shawn asked, not letting go of Rhonda's shoulders. She glared at him.

"'Cause ya fuckin' _left_without tellin' me or givin' me a proper goodbye!" She spat. His eyes widened for a moment, then narrowed as he scoffed.

"Oh please! That was fuckin' ages ago!"

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! DO YOUO REALIZE HOW MUCH THAT FUCKIN' HURT ME? I FUCKIN' MISSED YOU, YOU FUCKIN' BASTARD!" she yelled at him, and one or two tears managed to slip from her eyes.

Shawn stared at her, unable to speak. He looked at her as she jerked free and wiped at her eyes. She wiped the salty water on the corners of her shirt and paused for a moment, glaring at the floor. She crossed her arms.

"I'm waitin' for a fuckin' apology, Shawn. I don't got a fuckin' eternity. Ya really hurt me, and seein' ya now, it makes me so fuckin' happy I could die. I thought you were dead or some other shit. " Rhonda said, quietly and calmly. Her tone of voice was what scared Shawn the most.

"W-well...I _am_sorry...b-but I didn't know ya cared that much..." Shawn mumbled. Rhonda turned around and glared at him again.

"What the fuck, Shawn? Of course I cared about ya! I wouldn't have been your best fuckin' friend if didn't care." She said. Shawn sighed and gave an apologetic look. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked down.

"S-sorry..." he mumbled. Rhonda's eyes softened, but she still had a deep frown on her face. She clicked her tongue and turned on her heel.

"Yeah right...ya know what, Shawn? Sometimes I wonder if your ass is jealous of the shit that comes outta your fuckin' mouth." she said, and began walking away, leaving him there.

Eventually, she felt a hand on her shoulder, and she stopped walking and turned around, thinking it was Shawn. But she didn't see anybody. She looked all around, and got no luck. But then, the outline of Jacques appeared, and soon enough, he was standing in front of her, his hand still on her shoulder.

"I couldn't 'elp but notize zhat you were crying and walking rather forcefully down zhe 'allway in my direction. care to..._chat_about it?" he asked her.

"I didn't think you were the type to actually _care_about the people around ya, Frenchie." she mumbled.

"Not particularly. But I am drawn to you...you are pretty strange...and the situations you get yourself into are...for lack of a better word..._interesting_." He said. Rhonda looked up at him and thought she saw the ghost of a smirk on his face.

"Well, I'm pissed off at Shawn. That's about it." She grumbled.

"And why are you _pissed _at 'im?"

"Because..._he fuckin' left me_!" She said. For a while, there was an akward silence. Then Spy spoke up.

"Do you love 'im?"

"Why do ya wanna know?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at him. He showed no emotion.

"Because it sounds like you do. If you didn't love 'im, you wouldn't be acting zhis way." he said. Rhonda rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I don't love him. You're wrong. And he can go to Hell." She said.

"I see...and what if he loves you?"

"Then he's outta luck, 'cause I don't love him." She said.

The Spy was quiet for a moment, then, he nodded, and dissapeared shortly after.

He made his way to Margot's room.

* * *

><p>"W-w-w-what i-is i-it...?" Margot whimpered from the other side of the door. Spy whispered back.<p>

"I need you to do me a favour...may I come in?" He asked. After a moment of silence, Margot opened the door.

"Now...this is very simple...I will do whatever you'd like in return...but...you must do this for me exactly how I tell you to, alright?" he asked. Margot nodded.

He told her his plan. And for the first time in a while...she smiled a very mischevious smile.

* * *

><p>"BATTLE DAY! WOOOOWEEEEE! Let's go! C'mon!" Dell said, as everyone prepared for the battle as the 60 second countdown started. Alicia nervously came up to him, looking down.<p>

"D-dell...?"

"Hmmm?"

"I lied to you..." She said. Dell froze.

"Bout what, darlin'?" he asked.

"It didn't take me five minutes to build the sentries...i-it took me twenty..." she said. Dell nearly lost it, but he kept his cool, and said in a calm voice.

"What?"

"I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO LIE CAN YOU FORGIVE ME WILL I DIE NOW?" She yelled, getting the attention of everyone else in the room. Dell pulled her to the side.

"30...29...28..." the countdown dropped once more.

"It's fine...but you'll have to find a place of solitude to work on your sentries until the battle of the day is done and I can modify it so you can build them like me. See, I carry around a kit that builds sentries on the spot. You, well, you carry a bag full of spare parts and deadly chemicals. I do it automatically, and you do it manually. You're gonna need some help, and God knows I can't stay mad at 'cha. So...work hard, and find some space to work alone, alright?" he said, trying to stay calm for his friend. She gave a grateful look.

"9...8...7..."

"I promise, Dell." She said, grabbing her kit. She leaned over and pecked him on the cheek in gratitude. Heat slowly rose to his face.

"3...2...1..."

The battle began.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed. This chapter was sorta like a filler. I swear, cross my heart, the next chapter will be tha battle. I'm just sick. I have a cold. And right before Christmas too. But hey, perhaps I'll give you all a special present on Christmas mornin'. :)<strong>

**Time to drink some tea and suck on cough drops and nap for 7 days straight :D**

**Take care!**

-Noodle12


	16. Victory

**Hi :3**

* * *

><p>"Shit shit shit shit shit <em>shit!<em>" Alicia exclaimed, as she took off across the battlefield and found an area to hide in.

A sewer.

She plugged her nose and examined her chemicals and shrunk down when she heard footsteps in the sewer. She heard battle cries from above her. She pressed herself against the wall as she rummaged through her bag silently.

"Bonjour..." She heard a smooth, deep voice whisper a French greeting that she fairly recognized and when she tried to turn around, she was stabbed in the back. Her mouth gaped and her eyes widened as the realization of her own death finally came to her.

'This...is really it...a-already...I didn't even have a chance...t-to...try my best...' She thought, as she bled out into the sewer water.

Within minutes, everything went black.

* * *

><p>Alicia woke up about 3 minutes later on a new unknown area of the battlefield. She looked all around and blinked a few times as she rubbed her forehead. She looked at her body and saw no scars or scrapes or anything at all.<p>

"What...? I thought...I...died..." She said. She heard loud, heavy footsteps behind her and was ready to meet her fate again when she felt a heavy tap on her shoulder.

...Literally...

"Leeetle engineer need help?" Hanz asked her. She looked up at him with wide eyes. After a moment, she realized she was staring at him and blushed heavily as she looked down and shook her head.

"N-no..." She said. Heavy looked at her for a moment before patting her on the head.

"Heavy will help anyway." He said, and stood a few feet in front of her as she looked at him. He looked back and gave a stern look.

"Engineer work, or Heavy will go." He said. Alicia nodded and shuffled over to her bag and took out all her scraps and her tools and began building. Every once in a while, she'd hear a scary, loud series of noises emit from Heavy's large weapon (Sascha). SHe would flinch, but continue working.

Eventually, she finished 3 sentries.

She kept the first one in that spot and inserted her chemicals. She kept her remote at hand and once she and Heavy moved out of the way, she pressed the ON button, and there was no more work to be done. She had Heavy help her carry the other two sentries to other sections of the battlefield.

After doing so, she thanked Heavy.

"Why are you helping me? I mean, I am unbelievably grateful, but, aren't you supposed to help the Medic?" She asked. Heavy smiled.

"Doktor can do well on his own, most of time. He has no need to fight, he only heals, tranquilizes, and supports us. We are the fighters. We must help _each other_. Or we will not be considered credit to team." He said. After a moment, she smiled. But her smile faded as she was shot twice in the leg/knee and once in the arm. She fell to the ground as Heavy growled and looked up and saw the enemy Sniper from far away on a post.

"SNIPER!" He yelled. Within minutes, the Sniper was taken out by the BLU Sniper (Jesse) and Heavy knelt down to look at Alicia.

"N-no...Heavy...s-stop...don't waste time by checking on me...just let me die..." She mumbled. Heavy growled again.

"I cannot allow this. Engineer (Spaz) is important, fighter, credit to team. Without you, team would be sad. Today will not be sad day. MEDIC!" He called. After a moment, the Medic appeared and Heavy asked him politely to heal her.

"You call me ovah for zhis? Hrshh." Fritz clicked his tongue and sighed as he healed her. "You could just let her go zhrough zhe respawn, Heavy." He said, and heard another teamate call for him. He immediately ran back in the direction he came from.

"Thank you, Heavy." Alicia said. He held out his large hand for her to take and he pulled her back onto her feet. She stood with him for a moment before grabbing her bag.

"Well, I've got work to do." SHe said, smiling.

"Da. Heavy too." He said. They bid each other farewell and went off in different directions. Alicia made her way through other parts of the battlefield, building sentries at a faster pace. But her mind kept wandering off towards Heavy. She blushed and shook her head as she continued to work.

* * *

><p><em>"MOTHERFUCKIN' GODDAMN SON OF A BITCH-DICK-FUCKER!" <em>Rhonda yelled as she kept getting shot at by the Sniper. She ran up to his nest and opened the hatch and immediately started to "beat-the-goddamn-mother-fuckin'-shit" out of him. He lay in a bloody mess as she made her way back to the battlefield, rubbing the blood off of her sore, tired knuckles.

But then she saw a familiar figure get blown to smitherines by a Soldier and shrieked as she ran toward him and knelt beside him.

"Fuck! Shawn!" She yelled. She grabbed his hand and actually started to cry. He lay motionless on the ground.

_"Shawn!"_She yelled again. She continued to cry and call out his name. But then, he began to fade away and all the blood and weaponry he had dissapeared along with him. She looked at the ground in confusion, and was then shot away by a bomb. She still lived though. She stood up and limped away, to find some answers.

She saw the Medic.

"Yo Doc! What was that weird fuzzy magic stuff that just happened to Shawn?" SHe asked. He looked at her.

"You mean he vas killed? Vell, zhen he vent zhrough zhe respawn machine. Sometimes it glitches, but very rarely now." He said.

"What's a 'respawn machine'?" She asked. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It's a machine zhat transports you back to life once you die. We've used it for years. Zhis isn't zhe first time he's died, you know." He said, and ran off.

Rhonda's heart sank to her feet.

* * *

><p>"So...am I really gonna have to be the one to 'break the ice' or what?" Dell said, sitting behind a circle of sentries near the intelligence room. Toni (Margot, Idler) sat against the wall, watching him the whole time. When he spoke, she jumped.<p>

"Y-y-y-you k-knew I w-was h-h-here?" She asked. He chuckled.

"Of course. I was waitin' fer ya to speak." He said.

"O-oh..." She said.

They sat in akward silence, until she heard footsteps. He gave her a thumbs up and moved his sentries into the Intelligence room. She waited in that spot of the hallway and sat so that her legs were lying in a straight line on the floor in front of her. Eventually, the RED Scout came sprinting down the hallyway and ended up tripping over Toni in the process. He called out and landed hard on the floor. The BLU Spy came down the hall to see what Toni would do. Apparently, the Scout still hadn't noticed her. Spy watched as Toni crept up to him. He then saw something that actually confused him, and sent chills down his spine.

Toni gave a wicked smile, and her eyes went from innocent and quiet, to vicious and ready for a fight. She licked her lips slightly and brought out a knife as she grabbed the collar of the Scout's shirt and lifted him high in the air. He called out, and could finally see her terrifying expression glare menacingly at him. The bags under her eyes gave her a more insane look, and her pale skin didn't help one bit. She slammed the blade into his neck, cutting his jugular vein and splitting the skin wide open. The blood squirted out and sprayed like a sprinkler. She repeated the move as Spy watched in horror. That smile was still planted on her face. Then, his heart nearly stopped.

Did he just hear a chuckle?

She mumbled, then dropped the Scout and stabbed him in the back, even though he was already dead. She laughed and laughed a horrifying laugh that was different from her usual innocent giggle. She then cackled as she stabbed him one final time and blood spilled everywhere. She gave a slight dissapointed look as his body soon dissapeared. She took her place back next to the wall and heard Spy walk up to her. But her normal expression and mood had finally returned.

"H-h-h-hello, Spy..." She said, giving a small smile.

"Would you mind telling me what you just did?" He asked, giving a serious look. She sighed, and gave a sad expression before looking up at him.

"Remember when I said my parent's died when I was four? Well...they did...but...they abused me...and tortured me...I learned how to walk and talk pretty fast. It should have been when I was four, but actually, they died when I was eight. It shouldn't have turned into...this...I almost considered doing the same thing with my foster mother." She said. Spy looked at her in confusion as she looked down.

"How did they die, Margot?" He asked. Then, she looked up at him with those innocent, brown eyes, and gave a small smile that contrasted with her innocence, and answered him.

"...I killed them..."

* * *

><p>Engineer heard the whole thing, but didn't bother commenting. He stayed in his spot, not saying a word. He listened to Toni's conversation with Spy up until that point. He listened to Alicia talking to him through the earphones.<p>

"Dell I found a great spot! Should I leave the sentry here?" She asked. He told her to describe the place she was at. He sighed when he heard her.

"DIdn't you already leave several sentries near that area?" He asked.

"Yup." She said.

"WELL THEN DON'T LEAVE ANOTHER ONE, GO SOMEWHERE ELSE!" He snapped. He could practically _hear_her jump from his tone of voice.

"Jeez...fine..." She hung up the line and moved on.

Somehow...she ended up fighting alongside Heavy again. He charged at people with his gun, and Alicia began throwing test tubes at people. It was very effective.

"We make an epic team!" She said. Heavy smiled.

"Da...perhaps even better than me and Doktor...perhaps Heavy should stay with leetle lady engineer." Heavy said, smiling as they continued to take people out. Alicia blushed and shook her head slightly while biting her lip.

They saw Rhonda run by and wink at them as she made her way towards the enemy base.

* * *

><p>Ok, that was it.<p>

They had pushed Rhonda to her very core.

She was beyond raging.

She felt like she was burning with rage.

Oh, wait, maybe that was just the Pyro's flamethrower.

Yeah, maybe.

Rhonda screamed out curses that weren't even real, and she sprinted into the base and ran into the intelligence room. All of team BLU stopped what they were doing when they heard Miss Pauling's voice through the intercom.

"We have captured the enemy intelligence." She said. Everyone cheered.

Then, Rhonda encountered the sniper from before.

"We have dropped the intelligence."

Everyone groaned and continued to deal with the enemy team. Rhonda struggled on and off to get the Intelligence. Eventually, though, she found an opening, and decided to take a chance.

She grabbed it and ran like hell.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you 'killed' them? Are you trying to tell me that you stabbed your own parents to death at the age of eight, and then the case was dropped when they found no evidence?" Spy asked. Toni began to cry.<p>

"There was no one charged with the murder, because the policemen didn't even see me when they _found the scene!_" She shrieked. Spy reeled back at her attitude.

"I have the 'Schwa Effect'. I can be anywhere and do anything and not get caught. It'll take a while for people to see me. People don't notice me, it seems, until they befriend me. Because once I befriend someone, they actually care about who I am, where I am, and what I'm doing. If I'm in a room filled with people who don't care, I won't be noticed. Get it? And it seems like the only time when I speak straight and clearly and without stuttering is when I'm _fucking _upset, Spy!" She hissed. Spy sighed and tried to calm her down. Then, considering he really didn't care, and he got interesting information, he stood and began to walk away, cloaking himself.

"Well, I've done my part of the deal. I will not breathe a word of this to anyone if you keep your side of the deal." He said. Toni rolled her eyes and tsked.

"Yes, yes, I'll talk to _her _for you. Just leave me alone, please." She said. He dissapeared without another word. But then, a moment later, she felt a hand on her shoulder, and the comforting aura she felt from the man next to her made her so upset and comforted at the same time that she began to cry. She ran into the welcoming arms of the kind Engineer, and he listened to her cry and spoke soft, soothing words to her. When she pulled away slightly to look at him, he wiped away a few of her tears and gave a smile as he made an 'X' over the left side of his chest.

"Cross my heart, I promise, I won't tell a soul." He said. She cried more and struggled with a 'thank you' as she embraced him again.

"Y-y-you n-noticed m-m-me...t-that m-means..." She stuttered.

"That means that I care about you. Yes." He said. She pulled back a bit to look at him in surprise. Right as she was about to speak, Miss Pauling's voice blared on the intercom.

"_Victory..._"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. Merry Christmas! :)<strong>

-Noodle12


	17. Party SUPRISE! Waitwhut?

**Meheheheheheheheheheh I have writer's block UGHHHHHHHHHHHH**

* * *

><p>"Turn it up louder!" Alicia said as she ran over to her own 'modified' radio and turned the volume up all the way. Half the team was drunk, and the girls were only half sober. They had a small party, which was more like just drinking the days work away, to congradulate Rhonda's victory.<p>

Rhonda was still a bit confused from the whole 'respawn' ordeal, but she figured she'd get used to it. She was having a giggling fit with Margot as the girls had confessed everything about themselves to each other. Demoman had overheard them confessing while on his way to the bathroom to 'take a monsterous bloody piss' and slurred everything to the other team members. The girls finally ended up being too drunk to care.

"I-I don't drink, I swear. R-really, I don't." Rhonda hiccuped. Alicia suddenly hiccuped as well as her hand flew over her mouth and she squeaked again. She jumped up from her place on the couch and ran to the restroom. Horrible sounds ensued.

Alicia returned 20 minutes later, wiping her mouth and holding a cup of fresh water in her hand.

"God, that was awful." She muttered, sitting back down. Then the girls noticed that the Pyro had been sitting with them, and they still hadn't really talked to the Pyro.

"Hey, you, what are you?" Rhonda blurted at Pyro.

"Yeah, are you a man or what?" Alicia added.

"Maybe both..." Margot mumbled. All the girls started to giggle. They then heard footsteps from the right hallway. Spy walked down the hallway and into the meeting room at the end of the hall, then came back out and pinched the bridge of his nose as the other men came in.

"These brutes will be the death of me, I swear." Spy muttered.

"Pft, weak." Rhonda taunted him. He didn't retort. When she giggled again with the other girls, he gave a subtle smile as he took a deep breathe. Shawn let out a loud guffaw as he tripped over his own foot. The other men laughed at him as well. Then Margot stood up and whispered to the other girls. Spy looked at her. Margot was so different when she had too much to drink...

"I have an idea, follow my lead." She whispered, and ran over to the radio while laughing. She pressed a button and it started playing a strange techno-like beat.

"_Cheeky girls..."_Said the strongly-accented voice coming through the speakers. The other girls started howling with laughter as they were all familiar with this song. They jumped up and danced accordingly. After the singing actually started was what caught the actual attention of the other men.

They looked over to see the girls laughing and singing along as they danced a rather _naughty_dance to the music.

_"Ooh boys, Cheeky Girls!_

Ooh girls, Cheeky Boys!

Ooh boys, Cheeky Girls!

Ooh girls, Cheeky boys!

I never ever ask...where do you go...

I never ever ask...what do you do...

I never ever ask...what's in your mind...

I never ever ask...if you'll be mine...

Come and smile!

Don't be shy!

Touch my bum!

This is life!"

_"_Whoooooo!" Laughed the piss-drunk trio as they danced and waved their arms. They raised their arms accordingly to the dance and began to really shake their bodies around in a very provocative manner.

_"We are the Cheeky Girls! We are the Cheeky Girls!_

You are the Cheeky Boys! You are the Cheeky Boys!

We are the Cheeky Girls! We are the Cheeky Girls!

You are the Cheeky Boys! You are the Cheeky Boys!

Mmmm...Cheeky Cheeky..."

"Cheekycheekycheekycheeky!"

The girls laughed and danced as they sang every line over again. Half the men were gawking at the way they moved their bodies, and the other half were questioning how much they really had to drink.

"Come and join the Cheeky club!

This is what you want!

Come and sing the Cheeky Song!

Sing our Cheeky Song! Whooo!" Then they sang every last verse once more and the song ended with the girls falling to the floor, laughing so hard they could barely breathe.

"Oh that was fuckin' awesome!" Rhonda gasped. Alicia and Margot nodded their heads. They turned around to look at the awestruck men on the other side of the room and laughed some more at their expressions.

"You guys have been without girls for way too long." Alicia purred, and the others laughed as they joined hands and strutted, or rather, stumbled and tripped down the hallway. All eyes slowly traveled to the nervous Pyro.

"So Pyro, hows about you take off that mask for us?" Shawn asked, smirking while raising an eyebrow.

The Pyro stood, punched Shawn in the face, causing him to stagger, and then Pyro ran to their own room, locking the door. 

* * *

><p>Morning came with multiple men passed out on the floor, Shawn with a black eye and a bloody and bruised nose, and everyone (except Pyro) with a hangover.<p>

The girls all stumbled into the shower, not realizing the shower water already running, and walked right in to see a completely wet and naked girl washing herself in the shower. The trio looked at each other, counting momentarily, now fully awakened. They were all present...

Who the hell was this?

Alicia was the first to scream, then Rhonda screamed, frightened by Alicia's sudden scream. Then Margot screamed at the volume of the horrid noise.

The girl in the shower turned around and screamed, then remembered she was naked, and attempted to cover herself up. She gave up and turned around, her backside and legs and shoulders the only visible parts of her body now.

The girl was relatively short. Looked no more than about five feet tall. She had thick thighs and thick arms, with small amounts of muscle visible in her arms and legs. She wasn't abnormally skinny, like Margot was, so that relieved the other girls, to know that they weren't the only flawed girls present.

She had a very, very large bust and a relatively large behind. Her back had stretch marks all over the place that contrasted with her pale skin. Her voilet hair (yes, it's violet hair dye) was in a boy-cut fashion, and she had massive and thick wavy fringe.

There were scars and burns on nearly every inch of her body, and her lower lip had a small scar, almost like a small cut on the left side of her lip. Her right eye had an almost parallel scar. Slightly reaching under her eye and over her thick eyebrow in one straight dark line. She had very high cheekbones and a small but visible dimple on her lower left cheek. She had one emerald green eye and one light brown eye that glistened in the light.

"Aya!" She yelped. The girls reeled back. Alicia shealed her eyes.

"I'M SORRY!" She cried, turning around.

"Please don't tell! Don't tell the others!" The mystery girl begged.

The other girls paused and then turned to face her.

"Wait a minute...who are you?" Rhonda asked.

The girl turned to face them, and bit her scarred lip, giving a guilty look.

That single look explained everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Meheheheheheheheheh this didn't help at all UGHHHHHHHHHHHHH<strong>

-Noodle12


	18. Not Another Expected Outcome! :O

"Please don't tell the others!" Said the short naked girl. Rhonda blinked before the trio shielded their eyes.

"Er...who are you...?" Alicia asked. The girl paused, her eyes wide with terror and confusion.

"You...really don't know?" She asked, then immediately regretted it as she covered her mouth. Rhonda, Alicia, and Mutie shook their heads in response.

"Who are you?" Alicia repeated. Rhonda nodded suspiciously, while Mutie raised her eyebrow behind her hand.

Just then, Medic walked in, clothes hanging off of one arm, and the other one holding up his hand to shield his eyes. He paused near the shower, not noticing the other girls in the room. He extended his arm out to the naked woman.

"Zhese are for you, Feuer-Mädchen." He said, gaining the attention and the now-uncovered gazes of the three girls next to him. They looked at him, surprised, as his eyes were still covered. Mutie's eyes widened when she realized what he said.

'Feuer-Mädchen...Fire-Girl?' She thought. She bit her lip, and look at the naked whimpering woman in front of them. She wobbled over and dried herself off, taking the clothes from him and slipping them on with record speed. Medic uncovered his eyes and smiled at her before glancing over and jumping in surprise when he spotted the other girls.

"Hello...Fritz..." Rhonda snorted, smirking.

"Would you mind telling us who she is?" Alicia asked, raising an eyebrow. The unknown woman blushed lightly and bit her lip nervously.

"Oh, ja, she is our Pyro." He said. Rhonda's jaw fell to the floor. Alicia's eyes widened, and Mutie just froze, emotionless-ness plastered on her face.

"WHAT!" Rhonda sputtered. The others nearly fell over. Medic rolled his eyes, seeming completely bored with the conversation already.

"And you knew this?" Alicia asked.

"Ja."

"For how long?" Mutie asked.

"Since she joined." He answered.

"All this time?" The trio asked the blushing Pyro, who nodded as if it made perfect sense. Medic scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Well _duh,_ I am zhe _Medic." _He emphasized the words to make sure the girls understood. Pyro nodded in agreement. The girls looked back at her.

"So...the purple hair...?" Rhonda asked.

"Dye." Pyro said.

"Mismatched eyes?"

"Genetics."

"Burn marks?"

"I'm the _Pyro." _She said, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, I'm satisfied. That's awesome. Another girl. Cool. Is anyone else hungry?" Rhonda said, completely changing the subject out of boredom and the fact that the Pyro being a girl wasn't as surprising as it was a few seconds ago. Alicia gave her an incredulous look and Mutie stayed frozen. Rhonda mumbled something about being hungry and bounded out of the room. Pyro bit her lip and Fritz sighed, realizing she was about to have another panic attack because she was so overwhelmed and confused. He knew very well of her mental condition and how sensitive she was, so he calmly chanted for her to breathe deeply as he took her hand and lead her back to his office, while she tried to do what he said.

Alicia watched them leave and glanced at Mutie, shaking her head.

"Well...that happened." She said, beginning to strip her clothing. Mutie's eyes widened in confusion.

"What? We came here to shower anyway." She said, raising her eyebrows in a careless fashion and stepping into the shower. Mutie shrugged and did so. A little while later, Rhonda came in, finishing a sandwich. She waved at them before tearing off her own clothes while walking over to the shower. The girls proceeded to wash themselves in silence and forgot their replacement clothes. They each wrapped their towels around themselves and walked over to their own rooms.

On the way to her room, Mutie ran into the Spy, and told him some recent information she had for him. It was of a drunken conversation she had with Rhonda about how she missed Shawn and how angry she was. When Mutie asked her if she had feelings for him, she giggled and said that she only thought of him as a friend. Mutie, both surprised and pleased, ended the conversation then. Mutie told him just that, and Spy gave a ghost of a smile as he bid her farewell. The girls all met up (except Pyro, who was in her usual outfit when the team met up for lunch), and Rhonda ate once again, while the others just talked among themselves while the men ate on the other side of the table.

* * *

><p>Spy ran into the Scout (from afar, in actuality) later on and noticed something that caught his eye. Of course, he knew about this already, but during the recent course of events at the base, he seemed to have forgot all about it. What he saw caused him to cover his devious smile and disappear from sight, traveling to Mutie's room.<p>

When she opened the door, she was greeted with the most surprising story she had heard him tell. She laughed out loud and asked him if the others knew, and he nodded his head. Everyone but the girls knew. And, Shawn and Jesse. They didn't know...that everyone knew.

"Well, then, there's no way he loves her like that, Jacques. You'll be fine. There's no reason to be worried now." She comforted him, before politely kicking him out of her room so she could attempt to sleep. Or, 'pretend' to sleep.

Spy raised his eyebrows momentarily and turned in the direction of his own room. After a few moments, he came out again, and began walking in the opposite direction from where he came. 

* * *

><p>"Do you think they'll tell?" Pyro asked.<p>

"Of course not, Emina. Zhose girls are trustvorthy enough." Medic responded, putting some antiseptic on her scars and cuts on her body. She sighed when his cold, gloved hands pressed down against her skin. It hurt, and froze, but she just closed her eyes and let him do his job.

"However, I will be honest, and say that I'd be rather upset if the other men found out about you." He said, a mysterious glint in his eyes. She opened her own eyes and looked at him, blushing slightly and smiling at him. He handed her a bright white gown and she put it on quickly, before hugging him affectionately. He whispered something to her in German and she smiled, even though she didn't know German, herself. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly before pulling back slowly. Only tonight, he was different. He pulled her back to him and kissed her again. She melted into it, and he whispered to her.

"You are mine...and you know I love you...if the others find out about you, I'll remind them who you belong to. Mein Herz..." She nodded blissfully and kissed him once more before pulling back and wishing him a good night. He sighed peacefully and went to his desk to organize his files. 

* * *

><p>Spy arrived at his destination and slipped a small piece of paper under Rhonda's door. He shoved his hands in his pockets and began to walk down the hallway, but then heard her door open, and he hid. Turning invisible, he closed his eyes and pressed himself against the wall. He heard light footsteps and paper shuffling before a small, quiet giggle and more footsteps. The door closed and then there was silence. He immediately regretted leaving that paper there, and all he could hope for, was to not run into Rhonda the next day. <p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I'm back, sorta. Just threw in some random crap in this chapter that sounded ALOT better in my head..._<strong>

**Everything will be explained in the next chapter...when I get around to it...so yeah. Leave me reviews. i missed you guys. And yeah. Bye. Or whatever. :T**

**~Noodle12**


	19. ErSay What?

Oh hey you guys! :D

Just wanted to give a shoutout to all my reviewers on this crack fic before I let you know that:

This story will be deleted soon.

Thanks to one (very nice, actually) reviewer, I realized that there was probably some confusion between my reviewers.

This story, I want to let you know, is not written in seriousness.

I mean, I intended to make it serious before I started writing it, you know? But then while working on the first chapter, I honestly didn't think I'd be able to do that properly.

I mean, if you guy want, I _can_ make a new adaptation of this story that's actually a serious one. But if you guys only want some moron goofing around at her computer all day to write this crapton of a story, sorry ^.^'' I'm running out of random funny things to stick in here.

But to that awesome Guest reviewer who probably took SO MUCH TIME to write that great criticism for my story, I wanna thank you. Because you're right! Even if I DID want to try to write a serious story, I'll need to brush up on my knowledge of the game. I know plenty about the game, but obviously, it's really always good to know more ^^ But honestly, please believe me when I say that this story isn't serious, at all. But it's not like your review didn't help me! It DID! :) And I'm glad you don't think I'm too bad of a writer, haha. I would like to be a writer when I grow up, but I do realize I have a long way to go, starting with not-writing crack-fics, like this one, haha!

So thanks for that! :D

Now, if anyone wants a remake of the story, I'll brush it up a bit, ok? I'll make it serious, and I'll do my best to see that it makes sense. Sorry, I'm not too good with being serious in most fanfictions. :'( The only fics I can write that are still, BARELY SERIOUS, are Elder Scrolls stories, and those ones suck too. But I don't care about this one as much in that sense, since I wasn't being as serious as I was trying to be in my other fics.

But if you'd like, maybe after some extra research on the story, along with changing up the characters, the characters themselves, their descriptions, the OC's, the amount of OC's, etc., I'll fix this story up, depending upon request, and maybe in the near future you might see the first chapter of Meet The IRS: Redux, or whatever it'll be called by then, haha!

So, yeah.

If you might want a different version of this story, review, follow me as an author so that you'll eventually get a notice about the new story...and yeah! Maybe I'll see you guys on this fandom again someday soon :)

Thanks for listening. Bye!

~Noodle12 


End file.
